The Next Chapter Of Our Lives
by Wolflove1o1
Summary: After failing to kill Sydney, a new Ghostface escapes to Haddonfield with Spirit, his dog and his partner. There, he meets Michael Myers and his dog, Dagger. They fall in love and start dating. But something - someone - is rising and threatens to tear the two apart. Cover art is mine.
1. The First Meeting

**_This is just a little something I hope to continue._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostface or Michael Myers. I only own Tim, Spirit, Dagger, and Bryce._**

* * *

He was close. He could feel it. Tim Krueger, the younger brother of the infamous Freddy Krueger, was in the yard of Sydney Prescott. His motivation? As much as he had admired his brother's work, he had also admired the work of the previous Ghostfaces. And they all had one thing in common - they all failed to kill Sydney. Tim wanted to be the one to do it. He had nothing against her. He just wanted to follow in his idols' footsteps.

Tim hasn't racked up a body count the way the others did. In fact, he hasn't killed anyone before. He's trained long and hard and he was finally ready. Tim had already worked his way past Sydney's entire security system and it wasn't easy. ESPECIALLY since he didn't come alone. Ghostface glanced down at his partner - a black and white female Alaskan Husky named Spirit.

"Ready, girl?" Ghostface whispered.

Spirit gave a quiet bark as if to say "yes."

"Let's do this," Ghostface said as he dialed Sydney's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Sydney!"

 _"Crap. CRAP! Who the HELL are you now?!"_

Ghostface chuckled. "You'll know soon enough." He nodded his head towards Sydney's open window. Spirit sprinted from the bushes they were hiding in and climbed through it.

 _Go get her, Spirit._ Ghostface thought.

Soon there was a series of loud barks, a scream, and a crash. Also, an alarm went off.

Ghostface facepalmed. _Her alarm system!_ _How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so STUPID?!_

Ghostface knew the police would be there in a matter of minutes, so he had to do this - fast. Quicky, he scrambled through the same window Spirit climbed through. He saw the dog pinning Sydney down, growling in her face.

Sydney looked past the husky and glared at Ghostface. "So who ARE you?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" Ghostface asked. But he sighed in defeat and removed his mask to reveal his face. He had brown hair in the style of an anime character, bright blue eyes, and two scars - one down his right cheek, and one across his chin.

"What the - ? Who the hell are you?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"I'm Tim Krueger, the younger brother of Freddy Krueger. I HAVE no motive - just to follow in my idols' footsteps and finish what they have started," Tim explained and he pulled the mask back on.

"Screw you!" Sydney shouted.

Ghostface laughed and started for Sydney, Buck 120 knife exposed. But before he could proceed, alarms sounded in the distance, causing Ghostface to freeze and look out the window. Spirit heard them, too and she stopped growling.

"I'd get out of here if I were you. The alarm system is linked to the most efficient cops in Woodsboro. They'll be here very soon," Sydney warned.

Ghostface grunted. "Damnit, you're right. Let's go, Spirit," Ghostface signaled his dog and they started for the window. Spirit jumped out, but Ghostface paused. "But don't think this is over," he said to Sydney before climbing out and racing into the bushes.

They raced across her property and jumped into the car - a black Honda Civic. Ghostface hit the gas and sped off. Little did he realize that Sydney watched them go and she caught the license plate - JAN 1996.

When the cops arrived, Sydney explained what happened, giving them a full description. The cops thanked her and left, chasing after the Civic.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ghostface said when he spotted the police cars.

Spirit whined.

"Don't worry, girl. We're not going to get caught," Ghostface assured. _I hope..._ he added silently.

He drove throughout the night, but the cops were still on their trail. Eventually, he left Woodsboro and it was then the cops gave up on the chase. But he knew he couldn't stay just outside of Woodsboro. In fact, he probably wasn't safe in California. Hell, he probably wasn't safe in the whole east side of the U.S.A.! Stories about murderers travel quickly, after all.

By the time it was dawn, a very tired Ghostface looked out the window at a sign - **Welcome to Haddonfield!**

 _Haddonfield,_ Ghostface thought to himself. _I'm in the middle of the country. Plus, this is the home of Michael Myers. I'm probably safe here. I'll go back to Woodsboro once that incident has blown over._

Ghostface continued driving until he came to a motel parking lot. It looked cozy enough. But the motel hadn't opened yet, so he just caught up on his sleep right there in the car.

When he woke up, he looked in the backseat. The night before, he figured something like this would happen, so he took time to pack anything he and his dog would need out in the streets. Sure, it was cowardly of him to run away from his crime that had yet to be completed, but Tim's goal was to be the longest lasting Ghostface. He removed his cloak and mask to reveal what he had on underneath - a plain black T-Shirt and jeans. He grabbed his bags and climbed out of the car. He whistled for Spirit and she followed him to the motel lobby.

When he walked in, he went straight to the desk. "Hi. I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I need a room."

"Well, you're in luck! We have a room available. Room A7" the lady at the desk said and she handed him a card that acts as his key.

"All right! Thanks!" Tim said and he and Spirit went to the room.

Tim immediately checked the bed for bed bugs and when he discovered there weren't any, he flopped on the bed and fell asleep. Spirit curled up next to him and they were both soon asleep.

* * *

That afternoon, around 2 P.M., Tim awoke to the sound of Spirit scratching the door to be let out.

Tim groaned. "All right, Spirit. Let's go for a walk." He stood up and grabbed her leash from his bag and clipped it to her collar.

The two of them wandered about the unfamiliar streets of Haddonfield. Suddenly, Spirit started tugging fiercely on her leash in the direction of a dog park that had recently opened.

Tim laughed a little. "Okay. Let's go check it out." They went up to the gate and walked through. Once behind the fence, Ghostface unclipped the leash and let Spirit run around and meet the other dogs there. Tim went in the opposite direction and spotted a bench. Sitting on the bench was a man in navy blue polo shirt and jeans. He had dark brown hair that hung down to his shoulders. When Tim got closer, he realized the man had the blackest eyes he had ever seen. In fact, Tim recognized those eyes. He'd recognize them anywhere. Cautiously, Tim walked up to the man.

"Excuse me," Tim said.

The man looked up at him. His blank stare sent chills up Tim's spine.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Tim asked.

The man nodded and turned his attention back to the dogs running around the small field.

"Thanks," Tim said as he sat down. The two of them sat in silence. Time eventually broke the silence. "So which one's yours?"

The other man pointed to a tan and black German Shepherd.

"Oh! Mine's actually right next to yours!" Tim said as he pointed to Spirit.

The man nodded.

"I'm Tim, by the way."

"Michael."

 _Michael? I THOUGHT I recognized those eyes! Is he ... Michael MYERS?_ Tim just had to know. He cleared his throat. "You know, you look familiar. I've seen you somewhere."

"You probably have. I get that a lot."

"Myers, right? Michael Myers?" Tim asked.

Michael looked at Tim with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?"

"I've heard your story. The Babysitter murders, the Curse of Thorn, the whole thing. I also kind of can't help but admire your work."

"ADMIRE it? Why?"

"Well, ever heard of the Woodsboro killer?"

"I think so. Isn't he the guy who tried to kill that girl? Sydney? And he's, like, obsessed with horror movies?"

"Yep! I've taken the identity of him. But I ran away when I nearly got caught. I know it's cowardly, but I want to be the Ghostface that lasts longer than all the others," Tim explained.

"And yet you have a dog?"

"Well, she's my partner. Why do YOU have a dog? Don't you eat them?"

"I used to, yes. But I don't anymore. I stopped when Dagger helped me escape a gang of K-9 dogs. Now he and I live together."

"Also, you're silent in your movies. But you're talking now. Why's that?"

"I only talk when I'm off duty. Which will never happen again. I get along with my sister and niece. We live in the old Myers' house. My psychiatrist wants the police to take me in, but they actually let me off the hook for improvement in behavior. Plus, Laurie bailed me out. I haven't seen Loomis since then."

"Oh. That's cool."

"So what's your motivation?"

"All the previous Ghostfaces are my idols. I'm just trying to finish what they started. I'm also tougher to beat than them because I've got my brother on my side."

"Who's your brother?"

"Freddy Krueger."

"So you're a Krueger?"

"Yep! Though we're very different from each other."

"Are you younger or older than him?"

"Younger."

"Ya know, Freddy's married to my best friend."

"Jason? Yeah. They have a kid, too. Freddy somehow got pregnant with Bryce."

"Oh, yeah!"

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"That a male got pregnant?"

"That too. I'm talking about how Freddy and Jason despised each other and then they ended up getting married."

"Ha. Yeah. It is strange how that works." Michael looked at his watch. "Oh, crap! I better be getting back. Laurie and Jamie are probably wondering where I am." Michael stood up and whistled.

Dagger, who was still running around with Spirit, looked at his master and bounded towards him. Michael clipped on Dagger's leash and started to leave, but he stopped and turned to Tim. "I'll see you around."

"See you around," Tim replied. Then he whistled for Spirit. The two killers parted ways.

* * *

That night Tim was lying in his bed. Even though Spirit was fast asleep on the floor, the young killer couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. _I just met Michael freaking Myers. I hope I get a chance to see him again. He's even hotter in person. But I can't tell him that! I've never really told anyone I'm gay. Only Freddy knows. Man, why does coming out have to be such a challenge?_

Little did Ghostface know, Michael was lying awake in his bed, processing what had happened that day. _Damn, who knew Freddy's brother would be so cute? I can't tell him that, can I? I don't know his sexuality! Then again, he doesn't know mine, either. No one knows. Jeez, who knew being bi had to feel like something that had to be kept secret until the time is right?_

* * *

 ** _Welp, that wraps up the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it!_**


	2. Second Meeting

**_Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just hit some writers block is all._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own Tim, Spirit, and Dagger.**_

* * *

A week had passed since Tim had met Michael. And yet Michael kept clogging Tim's thoughts. _I can't get him out of my head! He's just so hot. And he has more of a personality than I thought he did. He's just perfect! I can't tell him that, though. It just might be weird for him. Why does being gay have to be such a challenge?_

But that was supposed to be the least of Ghostface's worries. He was running low on money. It won't be much longer before he could no longer afford to stay in the motel. He was trying his best to save it. He bought the cheapest food for himself and the cheapest dog food for Spirit. He also did his best to make sure the food lasted as long as possible. The only thing he drank was water from the bathroom sink. He didn't drive anywhere. He walked wherever he needed to go. Tim also tried searching for a job but didn't have any luck so far. Why? Because each business owner freaked out once they found out he was a Krueger. _Man, this sucks. Who knows how much longer Spirit and I are going to last at this rate? If something doesn't change soon, we're going to be homeless._

One day, he and Spirit were going for an afternoon walk. Tim's stomach growled. Served him right for not eating a full breakfast. But he knew he had to ration to save money. He wore a white hoodie and jeans. Then he spotted a familiar face. _Michael!_

Sure enough, the former serial killer was out walking Dagger. Dagger and Spirit started tugging on their leashes, eager to see each other. Once they got to each other, the two of them started sniffing each other and wagging their tails as a hello.

Ghostface and Michael watched the two dogs. "Hey, Michael. How've you been?" Tim asked.

"Not bad. Can't complain. I'm honestly excited about the cooler weather. It means Halloween is coming," Michael said.

"I thought you gave up killing."

"I did. But the Curse of Thorn is still in effect. I've learned to control it every day of the year. Except on Halloween. That's when it's at it's strongest. I just really love the holiday." Michael explained.

"I know it's not really my business, but what do you do on Halloween as far the Curse goes?" Ghostface couldn't help asking.

"I meditate. Relax, collect my thoughts. That usually does the trick when I feel the effect of the Curse rising," Michael explained.

"Oh. That would make sense," Ghostface said.

"So what's been going on with you?" Michael asked.

"I'm living at a motel. But I'm REALLY tight on cash. I don't know how much longer I will last in the motel. I'm stuck rationing food and I'm walking everywhere I need to go to help save money," Ghostface said with a sigh.

"Rationing food? So you're not eating as well as normal?" Michael asked.

Ghostface nodded. "I've already tried looking for a job. But so far, nothing." At that moment, his stomach growled.

Michael took a moment to think about this. "I don't really know how to help you. Wanna join me for lunch? I'm actually heading for Wendy's. I'll cover it."

Ghostface gasped a little. "You mean it?"

"Well, yeah. I don't really know what else to do," Michael said, blushing a little.

"Sweet," Ghostface agreed, blushing a little, too. "Thanks."

The two of them walked to Wendy's and tied the dogs' leashes to a bench outside. Then they walked into the fast-food restaurant.

While they were in line, the two of them were looking at the menu. "So what are you thinking?" Michael asked.

"I'm thinking a bowl of chili," Ghostface responded.

"Oh my God! Same!" Michael responded.

"Really? Oooh! And fries to dip them in!" Ghostface added.

"I swear, it's like you read my mind," Michael said.

"Something tells me we're going to get along just fine," Ghostface said. But as soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. _Oh, God! I hope he didn't take that suggestively! He doesn't need to know about my crush on him! Not yet! Not this early!_

"I have that same feeling myself," Michael replied, trying not to blush. But he did it anyway. _Damn it! Stupid blush! That's it. He's going to notice. He's going to find out._

Fortunately, the cashier distracted them from their thoughts. "Next please."

The two of them walked up to the counter. "Hi. Two bowls of chili and a large fry," Michael said.

"Okay. That will be $13.20. Can I have a name?" the cashier said.

"Michael," Michael said as he handed the cashier and twenty and she gave him his change.

"Should I go stake out a table?" Ghostface asked.

"Yeah, sure," Michael said.

"Chairs or booth?"

"Preferably booth, but you don't have to if you don't want to," Michael said.

"I actually prefer booths, too!" Ghostface said.

"Sweet! Go pick one out," Michael said.

Ghostface went towards the back of the restaurant and sat down at a booth by a window so they could keep an eye on the dogs.

Soon, Michael arrived carrying a tray of food. He slid into the bench across from Ghostface. The two of them took their chili bowls and split the fries amongst themselves. While they were eating, they were having a conversation.

"Yeah, booths definitely dominate chairs. Unless you're at a bar. Then the counter dominates," Ghostface said.

"You prefer the counter at a bar, too?!" Michael asked, bewildered. "Wait, why?"

"The spinny stools."

"SAME!" Michael exclaimed.

"Aaay!" Ghostface said as they high-fived.

"So, tell me about your family. I know you and Freddy are brothers. Is there anyone else?" Michael asked.

"Well, I grew up with an abusive step-father. He terrified me. I never spoke a word around him. He usually beat Freddy because I was always out of his way in the basement. The only time I ever spoke was when he was abusing me," Ghostface explained. Horrible memories flooded his mind. The blows of his step-father's belt. The pain. The agony. Tim's pleas for mercy mixed with his yelps of pain. The tears.

"You had an abusive step-father, too?!" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Wait, 'too'?! You had one as well?!" Ghostface asked, also in disbelief.

"Yep. My step-father abused me, my older sister hated me, my mom took care of me, and my baby sister barely acknowledged I existed. Then again, she was a baby when I murdered my older sister when I was six," Michael explained.

"That's right! I don't blame you, though. The little slut had it coming," Ghostface said. "Yeah, for me it was just Freddy and my step-father. But it was my junior year in high school when I got Spirit. She protected me from the old man. Now it's just me and her. And get this - we're both immortal thanks to my brother. Well, sort of immortal. We're just really hard to kill."

"I'm that way, too. However, Dagger isn't so he needs to be careful," Michael explained.

"I thought you gave up killing," Ghostface said.

"Not entirely. But I don't kill teenagers. I hunt animals in the woods, but only for meals. It's how I provide for my sister and her daughter," Michael continued.

"How'd you get Dagger?"

"Well, back when I was still a killer, one Halloween night, a group of police dogs was hot on my trail. They attacked me, nearly mauled me. Except one. Dagger, who was named Gunner at the time, helped me fight them off. He stuck by my side since," Michael explained.

"Why?"

Michael shrugged. "Still haven't figured it out. Though as we got to know each other, I noticed he had a bit in common. So I guess he just looked at me and saw himself."

"That's why I took in Spirit. When I found her, she was abandoned and alone. So I gave her a home in my room, which was the basement and I shared it with Freddy," Ghostface explained.

"What's it like to have Freddy as a brother?"

"Well, he is an asshole at times, but he is pretty protective of those he is close to. In fact, a good chunk of his beatings was an attempt to protect me from our step-father. He was the one I knew I could talk to. So I told him everything. We shared all our ups and downs. I even told him my biggest secret, a secret I never knew I could tell my step-father because if I DID, it was very likely I would have gotten a beating I would never forget," Ghostface explained.

"Really? I know it's not my business, but what might that secret be? Keep in mind, I won't judge."

As soon as he heard this, Ghostface began to sweat. He didn't know what to do or what to say. But before he could stop himself, he blurted it out. "I'm gay."

The moment he realized he said it, Tim wanted to take it back.

Michael couldn't believe it. Did he just hear that correctly? His mini sort-of kind-of crush was gay? "Actually, I'm bi," Michael said, nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ghostface did a silent gasp. Did he just hear THAT correctly?

The two of them sat in awkward silence. They looked wide-eyed at their laps, blushing fiercely. Then they risked a glance at each other, but then they looked back down.

Michael finally broke the silence. "T-Tim? Think maybe I c-could have your number?" he asked, blush getting deeper.

Ghostface's mind whirled. "Oh. Umm... yeah. I-it's (012) 020-1996," Ghostface said.

"1...9...9...6...," Michael murmured to himself as he tapped away on his phone. Then Ghostface's phone chimed. Immediately, he grabbed it noticed Michael had sent him a text - "Hi."

Ghostface texted back with "Hi."

Michael's phone chimed and when he read the text he softly chuckled. Ghostface chuckled too.

"By the way, if you would like, you can call me Ghostface. That's what my friends call me," Ghostface said.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But that seems a little long. Is there anything else you would like?"

Ghostface took a minute to think about it. "Ghostie."

"Ghostie," Michael repeated. "I like it. It's cute - I mean - it's nice." _Jeez, this can't get any more awkward._

Luckily, Michael's phone chimed again. It was a text from Laurie - "Where are you? It's been a long time."

"Holy crap. Laurie's wondering where I am," Michael said. "I should probably get going."

Ghostface looked at the empty food containers. He gathered them up and carried them to the trash can he dumped it and then placed the tray on top to be returned. Then he returned to the table, but he didn't sit back down. "Okay. The dogs are probably getting antsy, too. Let's go," Ghostface agreed.

Once outside, they untied the dogs. The two of them looked at each other.

"Umm... I'm not exactly good at good-byes. Soooo ... I guess ... see you later? See you around?" Ghostface said, awkwardly.

"Yeah. See you around," Michael responded. Then they parted ways.

After several minutes of walking, Michael realized something and he did a mental facepalm. _What was I THINKING?! He's gay and I'm bi! I should've asked him out while I had the chance! Oh, well. At least I have his number now. Maybe I can text him later._

* * *

 _That night..._

Dinner that night at the Myers' house was a pasta bake with meatballs, Italian sausage, spinach, mushrooms, pepperoni, and mozzarella cheese. As much as Michael enjoyed that meal, he kept poking it, daydreaming about him and Ghostface.

"Hey! Earth to Michael!"

Michael's body jerked and he looked up. Laurie was looking at him. "I said your name five times! Is everything okay?" Laurie asked, an edge of concern on her voice. At this point, Jamie was also looking at her uncle.

"Oh. Yeah. Everything's fine," Michael said.

Laurie gave her brother a sly smile. "You were smiling and blushing."

Michael's blush deepened. "W-what? No, I wasn't!"

"Michael, you are a terrible liar," Laurie teased. "I've seen that look before and I know it all too well. There's someone you like, isn't there?"

"W-well, yes. I have met someone," Michael answered.

"Well, I'm not going to push on who it is. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready," Laurie said as she went back to her meal.

Jamie smiled and went back to her meal.

Michael inwardly sighed. _I wish it were easy to tell you. It's hard for everyone to reveal their sexuality unless that sexuality is straight._

* * *

 _ **And that concludes another chapter! Turns out, they have more in common than they thought! And stronger feelings! Yay! They're going to be dating soon, I can feel it! Anyways, until next time!**_


	3. Advice

_**Okay. I have another idea for a chapter! Yay! Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Myers, Ghostface, Laurie Strode, Jamie Lloyd, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees. However, Tim Krueger, Spirit, Dagger, Ember, Pamela, and Bryce belong to me.**_

* * *

Two days had passed since Ghostface had had lunch with Michael. Ever since then, Michael was all Tim had thought about. Little did he know, Michael was feeling the same way in return.

Ghostface was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Spirit was curled up next to the bed, sleeping. _God, I love him._ Tim thought. _But does he love me back? Maybe he does, but he also might not. I need advice._ With that, Tim pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He tapped his brother's name and waited for Freddy to pick up.

 _"Hey, Ghostface! It's been a while since you last called!"_

"Yeah, hi Freddy. Listen, I need your advice."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Are you trying to decide what kind of pizza to order again?"_

"What? No! I need love advice!"

 _"You FINALLY met someone?! Congratulations, brother! Who is he?"_

"His name's Michael. Michael Myers."

 _"Wait, Michael Myers? THE Michael Myers?"_

"Yes. I really, really like him and I think he likes me back. I want to make a move, but I don't know what to do. What did you do to make a move on Jason?"

 _"I didn't make a move. He did."_

"Oh. Can you put him on, then?"

 _"Sure one sec. HEY JASON! GET OVER HERE!"_

Then Tim heard a second voice. He immediately recognized it. It was his brother-in-law, Jason

 _"Yes, Freddy?"_

 _"Tim wants love advice."_

 _"Did he finally find someone to crush on?"  
_

 _"Yep. Michael."_

 _"Michael? Michael MYERS?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"As in, my best friend? THAT Michael Myers?"_

 _"Yes! And he wants advice on making a move."_

 _"All right. Hand me the phone."_

There was a pause and then -

 _"So, Tim. I heard you have a crush on my best friend. And I've met you before, and I approve."_

Ghostface scoffed. "Approve? Approve of what?"

 _"Look, Michael's my best friend and I want what's best for him. So if it works out, don't screw him over. Capisce?"_

"Capos," Ghostface said. "So, Freddy told me that is was YOU who made the first move."

 _"Yes. That is correct."_

"How'd you do it?"

 _"I just walked right up to him and told him exactly how I felt about him."_

"Really? That simple?"

 _"Not really, actually. It was terrifying. But it was worth it. One thing you should know, though, if you decide to take my advice; once you open your mouth and start talking, there is no turning back."_

"Got it. Thank you, Jason."

 _"You're welcome. Good luck."_

With that, Tim hung up and continued to stare at the ceiling. _Maybe Jason's right! I'll never know unless I just go up and talk to him!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Myers' house, the small family was watching _The Little Mermaid._ Laurie and Jamie were on the couch, while Michael was on the recliner. Dagger was sitting on the floor next to his master. But Michael was barely paying the movie any attention. He just couldn't stop thinking about the lunch he had with Tim two days ago.

 _Who knew we had a fair amount in common? I think I love him. But does he love ME? I wish I could ask him. I mean, he's gay and I'm bi, so there is a chance of it working out. I need advice. But from who? I could ask Laurie, but I don't want to tell her my big-ass secret. Not yet, anyway. Maybe Jason? He was the one who made the first move when he and Freddy first started dating. Now, look at them! They're married and they have a son. Maybe Tm and I can be like that one day._

Michael sighed and stood up. "I-I need the bathroom," he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He needed it so he could make a phone call in private. Once he was in the bathroom, he pulled out to his phone and called Jason.

 _"Yo, Michael! What's up?"_

"Eh, nothing much except the fact that I found someone I love but I don't know if he loves me in return."

 _"Wait a minute, HE?"_

Michael sighed. "Yes, he. I never told you this before, but I'm bisexual. Anyway, his name is Tim. And get this - he's Freddy's brother."

It was quiet on the other end.

"... Jason? Are you still there?"

 _"Huh? Oh ... uh ... yeah. I'm still here."_ He sounded as though he had just snapped back into reality. _"Look, my advice is for you to just walk right up to him and tell him exactly how you feel,"_

"Are you sure? What if that blows any chance I have with him?"

 _"Sure I'm sure! Just do it!"_ Jason said, cheerfully.

Michael raised a brow. Something about the tone of Jason's voice told him there was something he wasn't telling him. "Umm ... Okay. I'll give it a try. I'll let you know how it goes."

 _"Great! Until then!"_ Jason said and he hung up.

Michael put his phone back in his pocket. _I swear I feel as though there is something he is not telling me._

* * *

 _Crystal Lake_

After Jason hung up, he went into the living room of his cabin. Bryce was playing on the floor with Ember, an orange-ish yellow-ish Tabby that wore a small, brown fedora hat and had unusually long front claws. Freddy was watching TV. Jason's pet gray wolf, Pamela, was lying on the floor watching the two-year-old and the cat. Jason took a seat next to Freddy on the battered couch. "You will never guess who I just got off the phone with."

"Who?"

"Michael."

"Really?"

"And get this - he told me he has a crush on Ghostface."

"WHAT?!" Freddy couldn't help but to yelp in surprise. "That's so crazy! And to think you got a call from him right before he called you!"

"I know right? I was thinking the same thing!"

"Huh. Well, I hope it works out for them," Jason said, cheerfully.

"I hope so, too. I mean, just think! We'd pretty much be one big, happy, crazy-ass family!" Freddy said, visualizing himself, Jason, Bryce, Ghostface, Michael, and the animals all together in a family photo.

Jason smiled at the idea. "Let's hope that will happen one day."

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Until next time!**_


	4. First Date

_**ANOTHER chapter! Yay! I really like where this fic is heading.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Myers, Ghostface, Jamie Lloyd, or Laurie Strode. I own Tim Krueger, Spirit, and Dagger**_

* * *

Michael sat on his bed and took some deep breaths. He had been rehearsing what he was about to say. He stared at the contacts on his phone. Ghostface was at the top. It was the day after Michael had called Jason.

Laurie and Jamie had gone out for some mother-daughter time. It was Michael's idea since they rarely get a chance to do that. Plus, he planned on inviting Ghostface over - and confessing his feelings.

He took one more deep breath and slowly exhaled. Then he called Ghostface.

Michael's heart skipped a beat when he heard Ghostface pick up on the other end. _"Hey, Michael!"_

 _Well, he picked up. No turning back now._ Michael told himself. "Hey, Ghostface. Whatcha doing right now?"

 _"Staring at the motel ceiling, being bored out of my mind."_

"So nothing?"

 _"Pretty much, yeah."_

"Well, Laurie and Jamie just left. Wanna come over and have dinner with me? Y'know, so I'm not alone?"

 _"Don't you also have Dagger?"_

Michael did a mental facepalm. "I meant aside from Dagger! Can you come over? You can bring Spirit, too, if you want."

 _"Sure! I'll be right over!"_

"Do you know the address?" Michael asked, but then he realized the question sounded stupid. Of course, Ghostface probably knew. He was an expert on all things horror!

 _"Yep! Like I said, I'll be right over."_

"All right. See you in a bit," Michael said.

 _"See you in a bit."_

Michael raced downstairs. So far, everything was going according to plan. But now he had to focus on getting dinner ready for the two of them. He decided to make a lasagna because his lasagna recipe never failed to impress.

Michael paced back and forth across the kitchen, gathering all the things he was going to need. Dagger followed his every move. Before long, dinner was underway and all had to do was bake in the oven.

Michael sat back down on the recliner. Dagger laid down in front of it. Michael was about to see if there was anything good on when suddenly there was a knock on the door. When he heard the knock, Michael's heart skipped a beat. He jumped off the recliner and scrambled for the door. When he opened, the door, he tried his best not to look like he was out of breath. There stood Ghostface. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said "STAB" on it in green. Over it, he wore a black zip hoodie that was unzipped. On the bottom half, he wore black jeans. Next to him, stood Spirit.

Dagger rushed to the door and started sniffing Spirit. Spirit sniffed Dagger in return, their tails wagging. Michael cleared his throat. "W-why don't you two come in," he said and he stepped to the side.

Ghostface nodded a thank you and he walked in. He strode to the living room with Spirit at his side. Michael and Dagger were right behind them. "Go ahead. Make yourself at home."

Ghostface nodded again and sat down on the couch. "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. I'm going to go check on it. If you want, you can see if there is anything on TV," Michael explained, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay," Ghostface said and he grabbed the remote. Spirit laid down at his feet.

As promised, Michael went into the kitchen and Dagger followed him.

Ghostface was flipping through the channels on Michael's TV, but so far he found nothing. "Hey, Michael! There's nothing on!"

"There's a cabinet full of movies. You can pick one out."

"Does it matter which one I choose?"

"Not specifically. What do you have in mind?"

"A good old-fashioned scary movie," Ghostface grinned.

In the kitchen, Michael rolled his eyes, but he was also smiling. _Why am I not surprised?_ But the truth was, he was okay with that. Horror was his favorite genre, too. "Yeah, that'll work."

Ghostface went to the cabinet that held all the movies Michael owned. After looking at his options, he finally settled on his selection. Halloween, the original from 1978. "How does your first ever movie sound?" Ghostface asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

Ghostface popped the disc into the DVD player and waited for the ads to go by. Once they did, the menu screen popped up, but Michael had yet to return from the kitchen.

"Okay if I start it?" Ghostface asked.

"Actually, no. Dinner is almost ready."

Michael wasn't wrong. Within minutes, dinner was on the table. Michael pulled out a chair and Ghostface sat down in it. Michael pushed the chair in and sat down on his own. Spirit and Dagger positioned themselves next to their owners, hoping for food. Michael stood up. "One sec."

He went to the kitchen and fixed two bowls of dog food for the dogs' dinner. When Michael set the bowls down, the German Shepherd and the Husky eagerly started eating. Then he returned to the table.

Ghostface was impressed. The lasagna had a mozzarella-ricotta cheese blend, fresh marinara sauce, meatballs, crumbled Italian sausage, mushrooms, spinach, diced onion, and a dash of garlic. Michael poured two glasses of wine for the two of them. Michael raised his glass. "To a perfect evening."

"To a perfect evening," Ghostface repeated and they clinked their glasses. They sipped the wine and they ate the lasagna.

On the first bite, Ghostface's eyes grew huge. "Holy crap! This is amazing! Probably the best lasagna I've ever eaten!"

Michael smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

The two of them continued to eat. Ghostface savored every bite.

After the two of them ate, they retreated to the couch. Michael pulled a blanket over the two of them. Ghostface was about to press play on the remote, but Michael laid his hand on Ghostface's wrist, stopping him.

"Ghostie? Before you start the movie, there's something I want to tell you."

Ghostface looked Michael in the eye. The boogeyman looked nervous. This made Ghostface nervous as well. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Michael took a deep breath. _Remember what Jason said. Just tell him exactly how you feel._ Michael told himself. "You see, ever since I met you, you were all I thought about. In fact, it didn't take long for me to realize the truth," Michael explained. _This is it. Now or never._ "I can't think of another way to put it, but I love you. A lot."

Ghostface was in shock. Turned out he didn't need to confess at all! Turned out, the man he has been dreaming of lately loves him back! "You ... love me?"

Michael nodded, blushing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, 'Will you be my boyfriend?'"

Ghostface nodded. "I've actually been feeling the same way! I've just been figuring out how to say it! Of COURSE, I will be your boyfriend!" Ghostface was grinning uncontrollably. "I could kiss you!"

Michael was a bit taken aback by this. "Well, if you do, you have my consent."

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes. Michael looked at Ghostface's lips and gently bit his own. Then they slowly leaned toward each other, eyes closing. Then they felt it. Their lips were pressing against each other. Michael placed his hand on the back of Tim's head, the kiss growing more passionate. Ghostface wrapped his arms around Michael's neck.

Suddenly, Michael ran his tongue over Ghostface's bottom lip. Ghostface was a little surprised by this, but he opened his mouth a little wider and let Michal slide in his tongue. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths for a while. Then they parted.

Ghostface was grinning. "That was the best kiss of my life." He shrugged. "Well, technically that was the ONLY kiss of my life."

"Mine too," Michael said softly. "I've never had a specific other before."

The two of them snuggled closer together. Ghostface pressed "play" on the DVD remote and they watched the movie together, with the dogs lying together on the floor. in front of them.

After the movie, Michael surprised Ghostface by standing up and replacing "Halloween" with "Scream."

After that movie, Michael kissed the top of Ghostface's head. "I love you, Ghostie."

Ghostface kissed Michael's cheek. "I love you, too, Mikey. Thanks for having me. This is the best night of my life."

The two of them snuggled a bit more. Suddenly, Ghostface's eyes grew wide.

This concerned Michael. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Umm ... where's the bathroom? I ... uhh ... need to relieve myself."

"Oh, okay. Down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you," Ghostface said as he stood up and ran down the hall. Spirit bounded after him.

Michael leaned against the couch and chuckled to himself. Then he heard something that made his smile disappear. A car door. From the driveway. Laurie and Jamie were home.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuunnn! How are Laurie and Jamie going to react to there being a stranger in the house? Find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Coming Out

_**Yay! Five chapters! I thought I was going to give up after the first one! LOL**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostface, Michael Myers, Laurie Strode, or Jamie Lloyd. Tim Krueger, Spirit, and Dagger belong to me.**_

* * *

Michael's heart was pounding. Tim was in the bathroom and Laurie and Jamie were home. This was it. This was the moment when he had to come out. Laurie and Jamie walked through the front door. "Hi, Michael!" Laurie said.

Michael tried his best to act casual. "Hi, Laurie. How was your night out?" he asked.

"It was great. How was your night here?"

Michael began to nervously sweat. "Umm ... it was ... interesting ..." he said, nervously. _Michael, you IDIOT! That was FAR from casual!_ Michael scolded himself. He cleared his throat. "Actually, Laurie, there's something I need to tell you."

Laurie could tell by the tone of Michael's voice, it was serious. She turned to Jamie. "Why don't you go wash your hands, honey?"

Jamie nodded and left.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Laurie asked, but Michael wasn't listening. He watched Jamie go down the hall with wide eyes.

"JAMIE! JAMIE, WAIT!" Michael started to protest.

Too late.

There was a synchronized scream and rapid barking from the bathroom followed by a door slam. Jamie came running back into the living room. "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" she yelled.

Laurie scooped up Jamie. She turned to Michael. "What's going on?!" she demanded.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "That's ... what I wanted to tell you about. Come with me." With that, he went down the hall and tapped the bathroom door. Dagger sniffed the door. Laurie cautiously followed Michael, with Jamie hiding behind her.

There was a muffled gasp from the other side of the door.

"Ghostie? Ghostie, open up. It's me."

Laurie and Jamie exchanged confused looks.

There was a pause, but then the door opened. Cautiously, Tim hid behind Michael. Spirit refused to leave the bathroom. Dagger went in to see her.

Laurie stared at her brother and the new man with wide eyes. "Who is that?" Laurie asked.

"This is Tim, but his friends call him Ghostface," Michael explained. "I invited him over so that I wouldn't be by myself."

"H-hi," Ghostface stammered.

"When did you two meet?" Laurie asked, still suspicious.

"About two weeks ago."

"And so you invited him over while we weren't home? Is THAT why you suggested we go out?" Laurie asked.

"... yes," Michael said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laurie said, feeling a little hurt.

"I was scared."

"Why? I accepted the fact you're friends with Jason, Freddy, Jed, Harry, Sadako, Samara, Kayako, Chucky, and Tiffany. Why should Tim be any different?"

Ghostface looked at the floor, knowing this situation just got awkward.

"I ... would prefer we discuss that in private," Michael said, gesturing to Jamie.

Laurie's eyes widened a little. "Okay...," she said.

"Thank you," Michael said and they started for the stairs.

"So ... should I just stay down here...?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. We won't be long," Michael assured.

Ghostface and Jamie exchanged awkward looks.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Michael's room, Michael and Laurie were sitting on his bed.

Michael took a deep breath. "As you might have guessed based on the nickname, Tim is the new Woodsboro killer, but don't worry. He wouldn't dare hurt Jamie. And ... well ... I have a decent reason to keep him a secret."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I was scared. TERRIFIED, actually. Remember two nights ago when you caught me blushing during dinner?"

"Yes," Laurie said, realization slowly dawning on her.

"Well, I love him. A lot. I've never told you this, but I'm bi. The first person I told was Ghostface and that was right after he told me he's gay. Then I told Jason when I asked him for love advice, and now I'm telling you."

"Ghostface is gay?" Laurie said, having a good feeling of what was coming.

Michael nodded. "It turned out to be love at first sight. I asked him if he would be willing to date me and he said yes."

Laurie hugged her brother. "Oh, Michael, I'm so happy for you! You found someone!"

Michael returned the hug. "So ... I take it you're okay with me and my sexuality?"

Laurie nodded. "Of course, I am! You're my brother. I'll support you no matter what!" She made a serious face. "Unless, of course, you decide to go back to killing."

"And you know I'm never going back to that life," Michael assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ghostface and Jamie were sitting on the couch. Jamie was staring at her lap, while Ghostface stared at the pastel blue wall. Spirit and Dagger were cuddling together on the floor in front of the couch. Ghostface and Jamie sat in awkward silence.

Ghostface decided to break the silence. "So ... umm ... that's a nice wall." _Idiot! What the hell kind of conversation starter was THAT?_

But Jamie nodded. "Thanks. I picked that color out myself when we fixed up the house."

"Well, you chose wisely."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The awkward silence resumed.

 _Come on, Ghostface! Say something! And not something as stupid as that wall thing! You're sitting with your boyfriend's NEICE for God's sake!_ It was the first time Ghostface referred to Michael as his boyfriend. He liked it. It felt right. But then he remembered that he was in an awkward situation. Then it came to him. He could say his signature line! But then he remembered that Jamie was nine and probably didn't watch scary movies. Still, he decided to improvise.

"Do you like movies?"

"Yes!"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't think I have one."

"Oh, you've got to have a favorite. What comes to mind?"

"Umm ... The Little Mermaid! You know, the one with the mermaid that gives her voice to a sea witch so she could become human and marry a prince?"

"Ariel, right?"

"Yup! What' yours?"

"Guess."

"Umm ... The Lion King!"

"Is that the one where the lion fights for his kingdom years after his uncle killed his father?"

"Yup! Simba!"

"I like that movie. It was good."

Their conversation was interrupted when Michael and Laurie came back downstairs.

"So how did it go?" Ghostface asked.

"It went well. Laurie approves of us," Michael paused to look at Jamie. He decided to phrase this in such a way it doesn't weird her out. "being a thing."

"He's right. I don't mind at all."

"Wait, are you two in love?" asked a now confused Jamie.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Not really."

Michael's smile disappeared. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I feel like it's a little weird, seeing you have a boyfriend. Then again, I'd find it weird to see you have a girlfriend. I'm okay with Uncle Freddy and Uncle Jason being together, so I'm sure I'll come around to you guys, too," Jamie explained.

Michael gave her a smile of relief. "That's good. Just remember, if you have any questions for us, don't be afraid to ask."

Jamie nodded.

"Speaking of Freddy and Jason, should we call them and tell them the good news?" Ghostface asked.

"Yes! Let's do that. I'm sure they'd be thrilled!" Michael agreed.

Ghostface nodded and called Freddy. He put him on speaker. Michael took a seat next to Ghostface. Laurie took a seat on the other side of Ghostface and Jamie took a seat in Laurie's lap. The four of them looked intently at the phone that was now sitting in Ghostface's lap.

 _"Hay, Ghostface! What's up?"_

"Everything's doing great! Put your phone on speaker and call Jason," Ghostface instructed.

 _"You got it. YO! JASON! GHOSTFACE IS ON THE PHONE!"_

There was some muffled thumping, implying that Jason was on his way. _"Is he? Put him on speaker!"_

 _"I already am!"_

There was a pause and then -

 _"Hi, Ghostface! What's up?"_

"Wazzup, Jason? Listen, guys. I'm not alone right now. Michael's next to me and so is his family."

 _"Oh, really?"_ Freddy said with an edge of happiness in his voice. Jason stifled a squeal.

"Yep! And we have good news!" Michael said.

 _"Oh. My. God! I think I have a hunch!"_ Jason said.

"If you guessed the fact that we are dating now, you are right!" Ghostface said excitedly.

 _"WHAT?! Oh. My! GOD! Congratulations!"_ Freddy squealed.

There was a muffled sobbing sound on the other end.

"Woah, Jason. Are you CRYING?" Michael asked.

 _"Yes! I'm just so, so happy for you two!"_ Jason choked.

"Well, thank you!" Ghostface said.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Jason sobbed.

 _"It's okay, honey,"_ Freddy soothed.

 _"I know, I know. I just ship them, that's all. And now they're dating!"_

"Wait, you SHIP us?" Ghostface asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Jason sniffled. _"I'm okay now. Man, if I'm like this NOW, imagine how I'd be if you two got married!"_

Everyone laughed.

 _"Well, congratulations you two!"_ Freddy said.

"Thanks, brother," Ghostface said.

 _"You're welcome, brother,"_ Freddy responded.

"See ya."

 _"See ya."_

Ghostface hung up.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't we do proper introductions?" Michael suggested.

"Good idea," Ghostface agreed.

Laurie stuck out her hand. "I'm Laurie. Michael's sister."

Ghostface returned the handshake. "I'm Tim. Tim Krueger."

"I'm Jamie. I'm her daughter and his niece," Jamie said, introducing herself.

"Tim," Ghostface said.

Laurie looked at Spirit. "And who's this beauty?"

"This is Spirit," Ghostface said with a grin.

"Ah. I see. So how are you?"

"Well, now that Mikey and I are dating, my life got a LOT better. I'm currently on the run from the Woodsboro police. Sydney knows my real identity and wants to turn me in. But I think I'm safe here in Haddonfield."

"Where do you live right now?" Laurie asked.

"A motel. And cash for us is getting tight."

"I'm sorry," Laurie said softly.

"No need to be. I'll figure something out," Ghostface said, trying to sound optimistic.

Then Michael came up with an idea. He wasn't a hundred percent sure how Laurie and Jamie would feel about it, but he said it anyway. "How would you like to live with us?"

"W-What?" Ghostface sputtered. Did he just hear that correctly?

"Of course!" Michael said as he held both of Ghostface's hands. "I love you and I would do anything for you."

Laurie smiled. "I'm okay with the idea."

"But where will he sleep? I'm not gonna have to share my room, will I?" Jamie asked.

Michael laughed. "No, honey of course not. He can sleep with me in my room."

"I'll gladly sleep with you," Ghostface said, flirtatiously.

Michael chuckled. "Not in front of Jamie, please," he murmured in his ear.

"Okay. Also, I was kidding. I'm not ready for that yet," Ghostface replied.

"Ready for what?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," Michael and Ghostface said in unison.

"You'll learn someday when the time is right," Laurie assured her daughter.

Jamie nodded.

"So ... umm ... when would be a good time for me to move in?" Ghostface asked.

"As soon as you like," Michael said.

"In that case, I would like it to be soon. Wanna help me bring my stuff here?"

"Sure," Michael responded and he Ghostface a peck on the nose.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

 _ **EDIT: I went back and reread this and noticed I wrote "Thomas" instead of "Jed", "Jedidiah", or "Bubba" even though I prefer the latter. IDK what I was thinking at the time. Oh, well. It's fixed now.**_


	6. Moving In

_**This chapter's gonna be a little short. I just hit some writer's block. I have ideas, I just feel like it's a little soon to execute them. In the meantime, enjoy this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostface, Michael Myers, Laurie Strode, or Jamie Lloyd. I only own Tim Krueger, Spirit, and Dagger**_

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with this," Ghostface repeated for what felt like the one-millionth time.

"You're very welcome, honey," Michael replied.

It was the morning after Michael and Ghostface told their families they became a couple. Last night, Laurie and Michael agreed that Ghostface and Spirit could spend the night and they could gather his things in the morning. At first, Ghostface wanted to sleep on an air mattress in Michael's room, but then Michael suggested the two of them share the bed. Ghostface liked that idea more, so he agreed. The two of them fell asleep, spooning each other while the dogs were curled up together at the foot of the bed.

Now the two lovers were at the motel, loading Ghostface's luggage into the trunk of his car. The fact was, Ghostface didn't really need Michael's help with packing, because he traveled lightly. He just wanted to use it as an excuse to be with his lover.

When the two of them arrived home, the dogs immediately ran up to their owners, tail wagging so fast, they were blurs. Laurie, who was sitting on the couch, turned in their direction. "Hey, you two. Need any help?"

"No, I think we got it," Ghostface said.

"All right. Any leftover food you have can go into the kitchen. Everything else can come upstairs," Michael explained.

Ghostface nodded and carried a bag of food to the kitchen. It mostly consisted of soda and microwave pizzas. After that, the two of them went upstairs to Michael's room.

Michael's room wasn't much, or so he had claimed. There was a bed in the back-left corner. Next to the bed was a nightstand that had a lamp and a book lying on it. On the right side wall close to the corner, was a walk-in closet. A Rob Zombie poster hung on the left wall. Against the right wall, closer to the doorway, was a desk with a computer on it. The back wall had a pair of windows with black drapes. The walls were painted a pastel orange. Despite the fact Michael claimed it wasn't much, Ghostface was very much appreciative of it. He carried his clothes into the closet and folded them into a neat pile in the back right corner.

"So," Michael said. "Want me to give you a tour?"

"Yes."

"So, as you know this is my - well - OUR room. Across from here is Jamie's room, to the left of her room is Laurie's room, and to the right of this room is Judith's old room. But we don't EVER use it. We just keep it closed. At the end of the hall is the ladder to the attic," Michael explained as he led him into the hall. Then they went downstairs. "Over here is the living room, down that hall is the bathroom and a walk-in closet where we keep our coats and shoes and all that. That hall also connects the kitchen. The kitchen connects to the dining room and the dining room connects to the living room. There is also a door in the kitchen that leads into the basement. The patio door is also in the kitchen."

Michael and Ghostface wandered around the house, so Ghostface could get used to it. "This is nice. I think I'm going to like it here."

"I'm glad you think so. Come here," Michael said as he pulled Ghostface into a hug. Then they shared a kiss. Ghostface rested his head against Michael's chest, closed his eyes, and smiled. _Yeah. I'm DEFINITELY going to like it here._

* * *

 ** _I take back what I said earlier. This chapter is VERY short. But stuff is going to get real in the next chapter (No, they're not going to do it, you pervs.) Anyway, see you guys later._**


	7. Trouble at the Bar

_**All right! I finally got this idea down! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Myers, Ghostface, or Laurie Strode. However, I own Tim, Spirit, Dagger, and Collin.**_

 _ **Also, there's a slight time skip 'cuz I'm lazy. XD**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ghostface and Spirit had moved in with the Myers' family. Michael and Tim continued to date and their feelings for each other had gotten stronger. Then one day Michael had a surprise for Ghostface up his sleeve.

It was nine-o' clock one night when Michael came downstairs from his room. He had just finished changing after a shower. He looked at Laurie, Jamie, and Ghostface, who were sitting on the couch watching "Siren." Michael walked over to the couch and held out his hand to Ghostface. Ghostface looked at Michael's hand, then his face, and back to his hand. Unsure of what was going on, Ghostface took Michael's hand and stood up.

"We're heading out. We'll back at midnight. Maybe a little later than that," Michael explained. Ghostface grew confused. He didn't remember them planning a date.

But Laurie smiled. "Okay, you two. Have fun!" she said. Something about the tone of Laurie's voice told Ghostface she was in on this surprise date.

Michael smiled. "Thanks, Laurie." He turned to Jamie. "G'night, Jamie."

"G'night, Uncle Michael," Jamie replied.

Michael gave a nod and led Ghostface out of the house. Ghostface started for the car, but Michael stopped him. "It's a nice night for once. Why don't we walk? It's not that far."

Ghostface was a little confused, but he nodded. "Okay."

After several minutes of walking, Ghostface finally asked the question he's been itching to ask. "Care to explain where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it," Michael said.

"I'm assuming Laurie knows?"

"Yep. I told her about the plan and she agreed to it. She thought it was a good idea."

They walked for a couple more minutes and then they arrived at their destination - a bar. But not just any old bar. It was an LTBTQ+ bar. Ghostface stared at it in awe.

"What do you think? It just opened a couple of months ago. I've never been, but I figured we could check it out tonight," Michael explained.

"I think it's awesome," Ghostface murmured. He had been to a bar before, but not an LGBTQ+ one. He was excited. He was going to be surrounded by his people (aside from slashers, of course).

The two of them walked through the doors to see that the place was hopping. Some couples were making out in the booths, single people were flirting with each other, and others were having normal conversations. "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul was playing.

"Wow!" Ghostface said.

"Booth or counter?" Michael asked.

"Umm..." Ghostface said, pretending to think.

"Counter!" the two of them said in unison with a grin. They both laughed and took a seat at the counter. Once they sat down, Ghostface spun himself in a circle on the stool. Michael followed his lead. When the stools slowed down, the two lovers laughed.

A bartender walked up to them. He had soft brown eyes and blond hair with a goatee. "Hi. Can I help you two?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'd like a Bud Light," Michael said.

"Can I have a Coors Lite?" Ghostface asked.

"Of course," the bartender said and he went over to the fountain.

"He's actually kind of cute," Ghostface murmured. Michael gave him a warning look. Ghostface chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna ask him anything. I'm just saying."

"Damn right, you won't."

"Mikeeeey~" Ghostface mock-whined. "You know I'd choose you over anyone else."

Michael smiled. "I know you would. You never struck me as the cheating type."

"Here are your beers," the bartender interrupted them by handing them their beers.

"Thanks," Michael said. The two of them continued talking while drinking their drinks.

After two more beers, Ghostface started feeling drunk. Michael, on the other hand, was feeling fine. Alcohol didn't have the same effect on him as normal people. However, Michael suddenly felt the urge to go. "Excuse me a sec. I need the bathroom," Michael said as he stood up.

"Okay," Ghostface said, giddily.

Michael chuckled and left. "I'll be right back."

"Never say 'I'll be right back' in a horror movie!" Ghostface whined.

Michael took his drunk boyfriend's hand and kissed it. "I'll be fine. Besides, you can't kill the boogeyman."

Ghostface nodded and Michael headed for the bathroom.

"Well! I thought he'd NEVER leave!" a new voice said.

Ghostface whipped around and saw a man he had never seen before. He had black hair that was slicked back, a small beard, green eyes, ear piercings, and tattoos that covered his arms. He wore a black tank top and ripped jeans. Tim tilted his head a little at the sight of the other man. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Collin," the man said as he held out his hand.

"Tim. Friends call me 'Ghostface,'" Ghostface introduced himself as he returned the handshake.

"Y'know, you were the first face that caught my attention when I first walked in here. You look quite attractive," Collin complimented.

Ghostface giggled. "You flirt!"

Collin sat down on the stool Michael had left. "You know, it's a shame you're taken. It's hard to find decent looking men these days."

"Stop iiiiiittttt~! I'm not THAT cute! Though, my boyfriend is hot as HELL!" Ghostface said with a hearty laugh.

"Would you date me if you didn't have a boyfriend?" Collin asked.

"Hmm ... maybe ... yeah ... I think so!" Ghostface replied.

"You know, I like you," Collin said.

"I like you, too!" Ghostface said in return.

"What say you and I do a quick make-out?" Collin suggested.

Despite the fact he was feeling a little drunk, Ghostface still had enough sense to realize that question was a red flag. "Uhh ... I'm flattered. Really. I am. But I don't want to cheat on Mikey."

"Oh, come on. I know you want to. What 'Mikey' doesn't know won't hurt him," Collin said lustfully.

Tim started to worry. "I'm sorry, but no." His instincts told him to get up and walk away, so he did.

"Wait! Hold on a sec!" Collin called after him.

Ghostface quickened his pace, but out of nowhere, Collin appeared at his side and forced him into a booth. "Please," Ghostface whimpered. But before he continued, Collin straddled Ghostface's lap, pinning him down. Collin brushed his hand against Tim's cheek.

"Don't worry. One little make-out won't hurt anybody," Collin cooed.

Ghostface's glance flickered past Collin and saw that Michael had returned from the bathroom. " _MIK-_ " Ghostface screamed as loud as he could, but before he could finish his cry for help, Collin forced their lips together. Ghostface's mouth was still open from his yelp, so Collin took advantage of this and slid his tongue into Tim's mouth.

Ghostface's heart skipped a beat in fear. He started to push Collin away from him, but Collin grabbed Tim's wrists and pinned them to the back of the bench. Ghostface squeezed his eyes shut as they welled with tears. _Oh,_ _Mikey! Please help me!_ Ghostface thought.

As soon as he thought this, Ghostface felt Collin's weight yanked off of him. He also felt Collin's tongue leave his mouth. Ghostface gasped and opened his eyes to see Michael pin Collin to the table, his black eyes blazing with anger.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KISSING MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT?!" Michael demanded.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Collin lied. "Have mercy!"

Michael glared at Collin, filled with rage. He felt an urge he hadn't felt in a long time. The urge to draw blood. The urge to cause terror. The urge to inflict pain. The urge to make the other man scream in fear and pain. The urge to _kill_. But he snapped himself out of it. He promised Laurie he'd never kill another human being and he wanted to keep that promise. Instead, he pulled Collin to his feet.

"Oh, thank you!" Collin said.

Michael didn't respond. Instead, he reeled back his fist and let it fly. Michael's fist made contact with Collin's mouth and it sent him flying backward. Several heads turned to Collin when he crashed onto the counter.

Ghostface stood up from the bench, wrapped arms around Michael's neck, and sobbed into his chest. "Oh, thank you, Mikey! Thank, you, thank you, thank you!" he sobbed.

Michael stroked his lover's hair comfortingly. "It's okay, now. Shhh. It's okay," he soothed.

After a bit, they parted from the hug. "Let's get out of here," Michael suggested.

Ghostface nodded and wiped one last tear from his eye.

Michael wrapped his arm around Ghostface's shoulder and Ghostface wrapped his arm around Michael's waist. The two of them walked out of the bar together.

After several minutes of walking, the two lovers finally arrived home. When they walked in, Jamie was upstairs, asleep, and Laurie was on the couch watching "50 First Dates." She turned her head to the front door when it opened. "Hi. You two are home earlier than I expected."

"Some guy tried to make a move on Ghostie, but I socked him in the mouth. After that went down, we figured we should go," Michael explained.

Laurie turned to Ghostface. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was scary, but I'm glad Mikey was there. That guy TOTALLY had it coming!" Ghostface replied.

Michael smiled and pulled Ghostface into a hug. "Hey. It's kind of late. How about we go to bed?"

"After THAT just happened? Yes, please."

With that, the two of them went upstairs to their room while Laurie finished her movie.

* * *

Back at the bar, Collin wiped the blood from his mouth. After Michael and Ghostface left, he sat up and hopped off the counter. _Damn that boogeyman._ he thought. It didn't matter, though. He figured out what he needed to. Cautiously, he worked his way into the bathroom. He slipped into a stall for privacy and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up on the other end. Finally, the phone was answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, boss."

 _"Collin! Good to hear from you! So what did you figure out?"_

"Well, it turns out our spy was right. The Boogeyman is dating the Woodsboro killer. They love each other. A lot. And Michael is REALLY protective of Ghostface. I have the bloody jaw to prove it."

 _"Michael? LOVING someone? Hmm. That's so unlike him. I'll tell our spy to keep a close watch on them and hopefully, we'll get more information."_

"Copy that, boss. Over and out."

 _"Over and out."_

* * *

 _ **Whew! I FINALLY got this chapter done! Also, I can't believe I just wrote that. I also can't believe how LONG this thing is! I'm proud of myself! ^^**_

 _ **I'm not a hundred percent sure how bars work, but I hope that was accurate. :/**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time!**_


	8. Halloween (Part 1)

_**I KNOW IT IS NOWHERE NEAR HALLOWEEN TIME, BUT ACCORDING TO THE FIC'S PLOTLINE, IT IS, SO DEAL WITH IT!**_

 _ **There is a time skip to this holiday, brought to you by my writer's block. XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their rightful owners. Some of them belong to me. Hopefully, at this point, you know who those characters are.**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the bar incident. Today also happened to be October 31st. Halloween. The family was excited. It was their favorite holiday. The morning started with Michael rolling over in his bed to see Ghostface sleeping soundly. Michael smiled to himself. He was excited. It was their first Halloween together! Even though Michael was excited, he was also nervous. The Curse of Thorn was always strongest on Halloween, especially once the sun goes down. But it hopefully won't take effect on him tonight, should it? Michael recalled last year on Halloween. It was the night of his most recent kill.

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you mean you want no part of the Cult anymore?!" Wynn roared._

 _"What I mean is that I want no part of this anymore!" Michael snapped, voice cracking due to the fact he hasn't used it in years._

 _It was Halloween night. The Curse of Thorn was in full effect, but Michael was trying his best to fight it. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with the Thorn Cult anymore. The only reason he agreed to join in the first place was because he wanted his family dead. That changed when he had stalked Laurie and her daughter. He came to his senses for the first time and realized that everything he had done in the past years was wrong and he wanted it to come to an end._ _He felt a new part of him that day. A part of him that was human. So he decided to call it his "Human Side." He felt his human side fighting what he called his Evil Side, the part of him that fulfilled the duty of the Curse and was always in control of his mind. But he wanted his human side to be the one in control. Forever._ _So Michael confronted Wynn about it. Wynn was shocked Michael found his voice, but he tried not to show it. Also, he was furious._

 _"But Michael! The Curse is in your blood! If you are to die, the rest of your family must be dead! Don't you understand that?"_

 _"I do! But I can't bring myself to kill them! I refuse to let the Curse control my life all the time! Not anymore! All I want now is a normal life! Why can't I?" Michael tried to reason, but his anger was slowly starting to get the better of him. He could feel it. But he didn't want to let it out. He didn't want to do what his instincts were telling him. What the CURSE was telling him._

 _"Michael, you are one of our strongest members! We can't afford to lose you._ I _can't afford to lose you! Without you, I don't know WHAT we'd be!"_

 _Michael took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "I'm sorry, Wynn. My decision is final." With these words, he spun on his heel and started to walk out._

 _Wynn glared after him. "TRAITOR!" he growled._

 _As soon as Michael heard that word, something inside of him snapped. He felt the force of the Curse completely take over. His Evil Side took over his mind. His Human Side couldn't do anything about it. The urge to kill pulsed through his body. Michael whipped around and charged at Wynn. Wynn staggered backward in surprise. Michael grabbed the other man by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Wynn gasped for air as he kicked his feet at Michael. It did him no good. Michael then reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty kitchen knife. Wynn's eyes widened at the sight of it and struggled even more. Michael resisted his struggles with ease and he plunged the knife into Wynn's heart._

 _Blood started to pour from Wynn's mouth as his body gave a little spasm. Then it went limp. Michael yanked his knife out of Wynn and dropped the now dead body. Michael stared at the giant hole in Wynn's chest as blood flowed from it._

 _Michael's Human Side struggled to gain back control of his mind, but now his Evil Side let it. His Evil Side has done what the Curse wanted and was now satisfied. Once Michael's Human Side was back in control, he stared at Wynn with different eyes. He gasped in horror and dropped to his knees._

 _"Oh! Oh my God! W-what have I done?!" he choked. Yes, he WAS pissed at Wynn for not letting him go, but he didn't want to kill him! But something stirred in Michael's gut. He felt as though the Curse had weakened dramatically. He had freed himself from the Cult, but he was not completely free of the Curse. Now, he didn't have to kill his bloodline in order for him to die. Now in order to die, he or someone else would have to try really, really hard._

 _End Flashback_

Michael wiped a tear from his eye after he thought about the painful, yet somewhat relieving, memory. He felt something nuzzle his back. Michael knew it wasn't Ghostface because he was still asleep, so he turned to see who it was.

Turned out it was Dagger. The German Shepherd looked at his owner with sad eyes. Michael smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "I'm okay, bud," he murmured, careful not to wake Ghostface. "I don't know how you dogs do it, but you always seem to know when I'm feeling a little down."

Dagger responded by thumping his tail on the bed. Michael looked over at Spirit, who was softly snoring at the foot of Ghostface's side of the bed. Michael sighed. _I wonder what's going to come of THIS Halloween._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ghostface stirred a little, but Spirit's head immediately shot up. The two dogs started barking. Ghostface groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Spiriiiiit~ stooop," he moaned.

"Look who's finally awake," Michael joked. He turned to Dagger. "Dagger! Hush!"

The German Shepherd stopped barking, but Spirit kept going.

"Spirit! Quiet!" Ghostface commanded, feeling more awake.

The Alaskan Husky also stopped barking.

"Come in!" Michael called to the door.

The door creaked open and Jamie stepped into the room. She was dressed in a fluffy pink princess dress. "Good morning, Uncle Michael. Ghostface," she greeted.

"Hey," Ghostface said and he gave a small wave.

"Good morning, honey. Happy Halloween!" Michael said.

"Happy Halloween," Jamie responded as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Dagger and Spirit sniffed at her dress and she started petting the two dogs.

Michael smiled at the sight. "I see you're already ready for tonight," he said.

Jamie smiled, too. "Of course I am! Best night of the year!"

 _I wish I could agree with that. Although, who knows? This year is going to be different. Plus, it'll be the first year without cops patrolling the streets of Haddonfield, looking for me. Maybe I'll actually be able to enjoy Halloween night for the first time in years!_ Michael thought.

"Are you two dressing up for tonight?" Jamie asked.

"I dunno," Michael responded.

"Same," Ghostface agreed.

"Awwww, come on! Pleeeeaaaaae?~" Jamie asked, with puppy eyes.

Michael chuckled. "Okay. But you do realize the only 'costume' I have is my mechanic suit and mask, right?"

"I know. But if you wear it, I know you're just wearing it for fun and not for ... you know," Jamie said.

Michael knew the situation got a little awkward, so he decided to change the subject. "Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs cooking breakfast. She said it's almost ready, so she sent me upstairs to come and get you two."

As if on cue, there was a shout from downstairs. "MICHAEL! GHOST! GET UP, SLEEPYHEADS! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Ghostface sniffed. The aroma of bacon wafted into his nose. His eyes widened a little. "I smell bacon." He immediately jumped out of bed.

"EEEEEK!" Jamie shrieked and she shielded her eyes

Ghostface looked down at himself and realized Jamie didn't know all he slept in was a "STAB" tank top and boxers. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I better get some pants on." He went into the closet and pulled out a pair of black fleece pants that were covered in mini Ghostface masks. He pulled them on. "Okay. You can look now," he said to Jamie.

Jamie uncovered her eyes. "Okay. I'll meet you two downstairs," Jamie said and she walked out of the room.

Michael hopped out of the bed, revealing his PJs. A black t-shirt that said "HALLOWEEN" on it in white letters bordered with orange. His pajama pants were black and orange plaid.

"Can we go downstairs, now? Bacon awaits us!" Ghostface asked.

Michael chuckled. "I don't blame you. Bacon is my favorite breakfast meat."

"Mine, too!" Ghostface said.

The two of them went downstairs, the two dogs eagerly following them. Jamie was already sitting at the table eating her pancakes and bacon. Laurie was fixing up her plate. She was wearing a black dress and a pointed hat. She was also wearing a white apron.

Michael chuckled as he went to counter to give Dagger his breakfast. "How is it that you two are already in your costumes but we're not?"

"Well, are you dressing up?" Laurie asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure how you'd feel about it, but I'm thinking about wearing my mechanic suit and mask. It's the only thing I've got," Michael explained as he dumped the dog kibble into a bowl. Ghostface was next to him doing the same thing for Spirit. The two dogs were sitting next to their owners, waiting patiently to be fed.

"Knowing you'd only be wearing it for fun and NOT for starting another bloodbath, I'm cool with it," Laurie replied.

"Thank you," Michael said as he set the bowl down. Dagger hungrily started eating. Ghostface set Spirit's bowl down and she too started hungrily eating.

Once Laurie finished fixing up her plate, she sat down next to Jamie. Ghostface and Michael starting fixing their own plates and then joined the girls at the table. The four of them chattered about what the night had in store for them. All of them couldn't wait for night time to roll around.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. After breakfast, Ghostface and Michael took the dogs for their morning walk. When they got home, everyone gathered on the couch and watched Monster House. Once the movie had finished, everyone ate lunch, which was just some sandwiches and chips. After what felt like an eternity, the moment they were waiting for had finally arrived - the sun went down.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry! Part 2 will be uploaded soon!**_


	9. Halloween (Part 2)

_**Welp, just as promised, here's part 2! I was listening to the original Halloween soundtrack as I wrote this. XD I have issues.**_

 _ **At this point, y'all know who belongs to who.**_

* * *

"The sun went down! The sun went down! Can we go now? Pleeeeaaaase?!" Jamie shouted excitedly.

Laurie laughed. "We'll go as soon as the guys are ready."

Jamie turned her head to the stairs. "HURRY UP! THE NIGHT IS WASTING AWAY!"

A laugh was heard from upstairs. "Where did she get her sass from?" Michael asked in between laughs.

"From you!" Laurie replied.

"I'm not THAT sassy!" Michael retorted.

"You have your moments!" Laurie shot back.

"Okay. THAT I can't deny!" Michael said with a laugh.

The others laughed, too.

Upstairs in their room, Ghostface pulled a plain black t-shirt over his head and pulled on jeans. Then he pulled on his signature robe. He looked at himself in the full body mirror, then at the mask in his hands. He hadn't worn it in a long time. He flipped the mask inside out. The voice box was strapped to it, exactly where he had left it. Ghostface slowly exhaled, flipped the mask right side out and pulled it on. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He pointed finger guns at his reflection. "Lookin' sharp," Ghostface said. Thanks to the voice box, it came in the easily recognizable voice of all the Ghostfaces.

He looked at Spirit. The Alaskan husky was wearing a Ghostface robe like his, only it was designed to fit a dog. She looked back up at her master with a big goofy grin. On her collar was a new tag that replicated the iconic Scream mask.

Meanwhile, Michael was in the bathroom. He had already put on the mechanic suit he hadn't touched in a year. He was staring at the mask. To him, it was the symbol of death and his sins. He hated those memories with a burning passion. Yet he still felt drawn to the mask. When he was a member of the Cult, he felt more attached to the mask. Afterward, he still felt drawn to it, but the attraction wasn't as strong. After leaving the cult, he had continued to wear the mask every now and then until he broke the habit altogether. Now, here he was about to put it on. Again. For the first time in ten months. He sighed and pulled the mask on. Then he looked into the mirror. He looked as terrifying as he remembered, but he brushed it off. Tonight was going to be fun.

He looked down at Dagger, who was dressed in a mechanic suit his size. He looked back up at his owner with a worried look.

Michael rubbed him behind his ears. "I'm okay, boy. Just fine. Tonight's going to be different. You'll see."

Michael stepped out of the bathroom and nearly walked right into Ghostface.

"Sorry!" Ghostface burst out.

"No, no! My bad!" Michael rambled.

They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Michael asked and he offered Ghostface his arm.

Ghostface linked their arms together. "We shall."

Dagger and Spirit let out a hearty bark in unison.

The two ex-killers chuckled and they walked down the stairs with the dogs at their heels.

"Yay! You're ready!" Jamie said excitedly when they appeared. "Mom! They're ready!"

"Coming!" Laurie came out of the downstairs bathroom with her brush in her hands. When she saw her brother and his lover, she jumped back a bit "Ah!" she yelped and put her hand over her heart. "You two startled me! I knew what you two were dressing up as, but I just couldn't help it," she said with a laugh.

Michael chuckled. "Sorry," he said, sheepishly.

"No, you're good," Laurie said. "I mean, it's Halloween. We're all entitled to one good scare."

The three adults laughed. Jamie just looked confused. "I don't get it," she said.

"You will someday," Laurie said.

"Okay," Jamie said. Then her smile brightened. "Can we go now? Please?"

Laurie nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

"Yay! Finally!" Jamie cheered as she ran outside. The adults and dogs happily followed her.

The night was going smoothly. Mostly. When walking on the street, most people veered their kids away from the group when they saw Michael. People who answered the door willingly gave Jamie some candy, but the second they saw Michael, they were quick to close the door.

Ghostface was noticing this. "Are you okay with the way everyone is reacting to you?"

Michael shrugged. "It's okay. Everyone acts this way around me all the time. I've gotten used to it. They just don't trust me. I don't blame them. I guess it's worse know since I'm in full costume."

Ghostface nodded. "That makes sense," he said.

After a couple of hours, Jamie said she was feeling tired. Laurie looked around. All the parents had taken their kids home. The only people outside were themselves and some random teenagers here and there.

"Okay. If you're ready to go home, we can," Laurie said.

The group started walking towards the house. As they neared, the dogs started pulling on their leashes, barking rapidly. Michael was easily able to keep a grip on Dagger's leash, but Ghostface was struggling with Spirit a bit.

"Spirit! What is it? Stop it!" Ghostface commanded, clearly annoyed. Spirit ignored him and kept pulling.

Michael was confused by the dogs' behavior, but then he spotted what the issue was. Two teenage boys were chucking toilet paper on the house. Two girls were at their sides. Michael felt enraged. Those teenagers had teepeed the wrong house. Michael strode up to them. Dagger eagerly led him.

"Go easy on them, Michael!" Laurie called after him. She started following him, followed by the others.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you two are doing?!" Michael snapped.

"Nice costume, idiot!" one of the teens laughed when they saw him. Clearly, they were drunk.

Michael felt something inside of him snap. He felt the same urge he felt two weeks ago at the bar. The urge to kill. _I should have known wearing this was a bad idea!_ Michael thought as his Evil Side took over. If there was one thing it hated, it was teenagers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty butcher knife, that was still in his pocket after all this time. He let go of Dagger's leash. The German Shepherd crouched into a protective stance, growling, waiting for the signal.

The teenagers' eyes widened when they saw the knife, and they weren't the only ones. Ghostface, Laurie, and Jamie gasped and froze.

"MICHAEL, NO!" Laurie screamed. But it was too late.

Michael lunged at one of the teenagers. He grabbed his shoulder and swiftly slit his throat.

Laurie gasped and covered Jamie's eyes. Ghostface ran over to Michael, hoping to bring him back to his senses. Spirit ran after him.

Once the teen was dead, Michael turned to the others. One of the girls started running. The other girl hid behind the other boy. Dagger charged after the girl that had taken off, so Michael focused on the couple. He stabbed the boy in the stomach.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL, STOP!" Laurie continued to scream as her eyes filled with tears.

Ghostface continued running.

The teen's girlfriend screamed in horror as he dropped, blood pooling from the gash. Michael swung his knife and it sliced her throat. She choked on her blood and collapsed. There was a scream followed by a gurgling sound that demanded Michael's attention. He turned his head toward Dagger, who was dragging the fourth teenager. The girl had her throat torn out.

Ghostface screeched to a halt when he saw the teens. Spirit sniffed at one of the corpses.

Michael was breathing heavily, his Human Side slowly gaining control again. He blinked and saw the bodies with human eyes. His eyes grew wide and he covered the mouth of his mask with his hand. He stumbled backward a bit, his eyes welling a bit with tears. Then, Michael sprinted to some nearby bushes and bent over. He yanked his mask off and hurled.

All the others could do was watch.

Once he was done, Michael dropped to his knees and started sobbing. Ghostface knelt down next to Michael and pulled him into a hug. Spirit laid down next to Ghostface and Dagger nuzzled Michael. Laurie cautiously approached Michael, making sure Jamie wouldn't see the dead bodies. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Michael? Are ... you okay?" Laurie asked, cautiously.

"I killed them, Laurie," Michael choked. "I promised I would never kill anyone ever again, but I killed them. And why? Because I let my guard down and my stupid Evil Side took over!"

"I don't blame you, Michael. I know the Curse still flows through you and you have trouble controlling it at times. I especially know it's hardest on this night. But it will take time and practice. I'm proud of you for managing to get it under control before you hurt anybody else."

"But I still killed them!"

"I know."

Ghostface looked back at the bodies. "We should clean those up before they're found."

Michael took a deep breath and nodded. He picked up Dagger's leash and handed it to Jamie. He gestured for Ghostface to do the same, so he did. "Take the dogs inside. We'll catch up with you," Michael instructed.

Jamie nodded and led the dogs inside. They weren't willing to leave behind their owners, but they knew better to resist.

With some help from Laurie, the two lovers carried the bodies into the backyard and buried them in a corner. They also went back out onto the street and cleaned up the blood. After all that was done, they went inside.

But Michael still felt guilty. He told Ghostface that he wanted to sleep on the couch tonight. Ghostface was surprised by this, but he didn't want to start an argument, so he agreed.

And so, the family got ready for bed. Laurie went to her room, Jamie went to her's, Ghostface went his and Michael's with Spirit and Michael slept on the couch with Dagger next to it.

Unbeknownst to the family, someone had seen the entire bloodbath.

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up Part 2! More is on the way, peeps!**_


	10. Aftermath

_**This chapter might be a little trashier than usual because I hit some writer's block.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the character I don't own blah blah blah I only own my OCs yadda yadda yadda**_

* * *

That Halloween night was tough for everyone. Especially Michael. The morning after when everyone came downstairs, Michael went upstairs and shut himself in his room. Every now and then, someone would knock on the door and ask if he was okay. He'd say he was and he just wanted to be alone. Laurie, Jamie, and Ghostface would respect his wish and leave him be. But Dagger spent all day sitting outside the door. Every now and then, the German Shepherd would scratch at the door and whine. Michael would respond with "Not now, Dagger." Dagger only left the door when Ghostface would take him with him and Spirit for a walk and when food was involved.

However, Michael never left the room that day. Only to use the bathroom, but that was it. He didn't even come down for food. So either Ghostface or Laurie would go upstairs and give him something. Whenever this happened, it was the usual "Are you okay?" followed by the usual "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want some alone time."

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Ghostface would go into the room with the dogs and Michael would go downstairs to the couch. Dagger tried to follow him, but Michael would close the door before the dog could.

The family thought this would only be a one-day thing. But this routine continued on for a while. By the fourth day, Dagger had given up on waiting for his owner outside the door and started to spend more time with Spirit.

Ghostface was feeling a little lost without Michael at his side. Laurie and Jamie would try to comfort the former Woodsboro killer, and it helped, but not completely.

Three more days of this had passed and it was then Ghostface decided he had enough of Michael's behavior. The night of the one-week anniversary of the bloodbath on Halloween rolled around and it was then when Ghostface decided to talk to Michael.

For dessert that night, Laurie scooped ice cream for everyone. Ghostface grabbed the bowl scooped for Michael and carried it upstairs. When he got to his room, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your lover."

"What's up?"

"I got some ice cream for you."

"Come in and set it in its usual spot."

Ghostface opened up the door and walked over to the nightstand. He looked at Michael's dinner plate that sat there. The food had barely been touched. Ghostface picked up the plate and replaced it with the bowl.

He turned to Michael. He was sitting on the bed, his back turned. He was still wearing his mechanic suit, which seemed a little baggier on him than usual. His hair was completely greasy due to the fact Michael hadn't showered much.

"Michael, turn around," Ghostface asked.

Michael sighed, but did what he was asked. His long hair hung in his face.

Ghostface climbed onto the bed and brushed the hair out of Michael's face. His face was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Also -

"When was the last time you shaved?"

"The night before ... that happened," Michael responded. His voice was quiet and it cracked slightly due to the fact he hadn't used it in a while, plus he was weakening.

Ghostface continued to look at his lover. "You're so thin. Exactly how much have you been eating?"

"Not much. Never really felt hungry. I also haven't slept much."

Ghostface looked at Michael's eyes. "I can tell. This isn't good. You really haven't been the same since ... that night."

Michael sighed. "I know."

"Why?"

Michael didn't respond.

"Michael, we're all worried about you! You've been so distant from everyone and you're clearly haven't bothered to make an attempt to take care of yourself. You say you're okay, but you're not! We want to help, but we can't if you keep pushing us away. Laurie and Jamie miss you. Dagger misses you. _I_ miss you. Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Ghostface pleaded.

Michael took a deep breath to calm himself and stop the tears that were welling in his eyes from flowing. "I'm doing this to protect you guys," he choked out.

Ghostface was taken aback by this. "W-what?"

"I said, I'm doing this to protect you guys."

"Protect us from what?"

"Myself."

"Why would we need to be protected from you?"

"You saw how easily my Evil Side took over and - and did that! I'm scared my Evil Side will do it again and I could end up hurting you guys. Or worse..."

Ghostface took a moment to think about this. "I'm glad you told me. But here's what I think as far as controlling your Evil Side. What you've done prior to that night seemed to have worked. However, those teens pissed you off and you just momentarily let your guard down. Plus, it was Halloween night, and that's when the Curse is at its strongest and hardest to control. What happened wasn't your fault. But now that Halloween is over and you keep it under control like you've been doing, we'll be safe. You don't have to shut yourself away from us in order to protect us," Ghostface explained.

"You really think so?" Michael hesitantly asked.

"I don't think. I know. You're strong and I believe that one day you will overcome the Curse completely," Ghostface said encouragingly.

For the first time in a week, Michael smiled. "Thank you, Ghostie."

"You're welcome, Mikey," Ghostface said, returning a smile.

Michael wrapped his arms around Ghostface and pulled him in closer. Ghostface rested his head against Michael's shoulder. Michael rested his head on top of Ghostface's and they snuggled for a bit.

"Promise me something?" Ghostface asked after several moments.

"Hm?" Michael asked.

"Will you sleep here in the bed with me instead of the couch? I miss our late night snuggles."

"Of course."

"So, are you ready to face the rest of the family?"

"Maybe in a bit. I want just a bit more time to think about what you told me."

Ghostface pulled away and stood up. "Okay. I'll leave you to it." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof, a lone figure sat. The person had listened to the whole thing. They wore all black to blend in with the night, hoping to not be noticed. The figure stood up and went to the other side of the roof. They pulled out their phone and dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Boss. Listen, I got some information on them."

 _"Really? Do tell."_

"Like I said, Michael had broken contact with the rest of them. It led to him weakening due to lack of sleep and food. It made him vulnerable and I should've struck when I had the chance. Ghostface just finished talking to him. He's going to start recovery and get his strength back. I'm sorry, Boss. I feel like I failed.

 _"Don't worry about it. You still have a chance, but you'll need to do it quickly. Recovery takes time. You need to do this while he is still weak."_

"I understand. Don't worry, Boss. I won't let you down."

 _"I know you won't."_

* * *

 ** _And that wraps up another chapter. Y'all probably REALLY want answers. Don't worry. More is going to be revealed soon. That's a promise._**


	11. The Second Ghostface

_**Ta-da! Have another chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Should I continue with the crediting people or nah? At this point y'all know who belongs to who.**_

* * *

Like he said he would, Michael sat on the bed, thinking about the conversation he had had with Ghostface. _Maybe he's right. The Curse IS strongest on Halloween and too strong for me to control when I get angered. With their help, I might be able to gain the strength I need to overcome it completely._ He looked down at his thinning figure. _The first step is getting myself in better shape. I need to eat more._ He glanced at the ice cream Ghostface had set on the nightstand. It had already half melted. Michael's stomach growled. _Not the healthiest choice, but it's a start._ He picked up the bowl and ate a spoonful. _Damn. This tastes better than I remember. Maybe it's because everything tastes better when you're hungry and I am STARVING._

He continued to eat a bit when suddenly he felt as though he was being watched. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked around the room. When he realized he was the only one in the room, he shrugged off the feeling and tried to focus on the bowl in his lap. Or at least he tried to brush off the feeling. He still felt as though he wasn't the only one in the room.

Suddenly a slight noise was heard from behind him. It almost sounded like a thump. Michael swiveled around in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the closet. He tried to look into it from where he sat, but it was too dark. Then a realization dawned on him.

 _Wasn't that closet closed the entire time I was in here?_

The answer? Yes.

Michael set the bowl aside and stood up. Part of him wanted to ask who was there, but he knew better. Calling out "Who's there?" is a death wish. He reached into the back pocket of his mechanic suit and realized the knife was still there. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was still stained with blood from Halloween night. Michael didn't want to look at it. He wanted to chuck it out the window. _No._ he told himself. _This time, I'm not using it to kill. I'm using it to defend myself in case I need to._

Cautiously, Michael approached the closet, knife at the ready. He hesitantly, but steadily, reached for the door and slowly opened the door a little wider. At first, he saw nothing, but then he saw a glint of white move.

"Ghostie? Ghostie is that you?"

No response.

"Ghostface, I swear to God, if that's you pulling a pra-"

Michael got cut off when a black blur lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. Michael struggled a bit, but then stopped to get a closer look at his attacker. He couldn't tell who it was for they were wearing Ghostface's robe and mask. But he still thought it was Ghostface trying to pull some kind of joke.

"Timmy? What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked in pure confusion and shock.

The person behind the mask didn't answer. Instead, they pulled a needle out of the robe that was filled with some sort of liquid Michael slightly recognized, but he couldn't quite place it. The attacker jabbed the needle into Michael's arm, injecting the substance. Then they pulled out another needle and did the same thing to the other arm.

Whatever was in the needle, Michael felt its effects immediately. Whatever energy he had left was drained and drowsiness was taking over his weakened state. Michael immediately recognized the drug - Thorazine. He'd been drugged with it many times back at the asylum.

Weakly, Michael took another look at his attacker. "Who ... the hell ... are you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'll reveal myself when the time is right," the attacker responded, clearly using the voice box.

That was the last thing Michael heard before blackness completely overtook him.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Ghostface, Laurie, and Jamie were all gathered on the couch. The dogs were snuggled next to each other on the floor in front of them. They were watching _How To Train Your Dragon._ Well, Laurie and Jamie were. Ghostface was half paying attention. Every five seconds, he would glance up the stairs, hoping to see Michael.

Suddenly, Dagger's ear pricked up and he looked at the stairs. Then he stood up and started barking very loudly and very rapidly.

Everyone looked at the Shepherd in shock. Spirit, who was starting to doze off, looked at her friend in confusion. Then her ears pricked up, too, and she started barking as well.

"Why are they barking?" Jamie asked, worriedly.

"I dunno," Ghostface said. "They can't be hungry, can they? They just ate."

"They seem pretty focused on the stairs," Laurie remarked.

Suddenly, Spirit gently grabbed Ghostface's risk and pulled. Dagger grabbed his other wrist and pulled as well. Ghostface gave in and stood up. The two dogs ran to the bottom of the stairs, stopped and looked back at Ghostface. Ghostface just gave them a confused look. Dagger looked at the stairs, back at Ghostface, and barked.

"I think they want me to follow them," Ghostface told Laurie and Jamie. "Something must be wrong."

Laurie shrugged. "So follow them."

Ghostface went over to the stairs and started to climb them. The dogs sprinted ahead of him and waited at the top. When Ghostface caught up, they sprinted to their room and scratched at the door.

Ghostface's eyes widened. "Mikey," he said under his breath and ran to the door. He grabbed the knob, gave it a jerk, and shoved the door open.

Frantically, he looked around the room. The dogs were sniffing around the room. Dagger whined.

"Michael?" Ghostface called.

No response.

"Michael!" Ghostface tried again, only a little louder this time.

Still no response.

"Michael Myers!" Ghostface raised his voice. He had also realized he played the full name card, but if Michael was there then surely it would have gotten his attention.

There was still no response.

Fear started rising in Ghostface's chest. He continued to search the room. "LAURIE! JAMIE! GET UP HERE QUICK!"

Laurie and Jamie responded immediately and burst into the room.

"What's wrong?!" Laurie asked, panic filling her voice.

"Michael's missing. We can't find him anywhere," Ghostface frantically explained.

"Where could he be?" Laurie asked.

"I dunno."

"Let's keep looking around. You stay up here, we'll check out downstairs," Laurie said.

"You really think he would have come downstairs without us noticing?" Ghostface asked.

"He has the ability, yes," Laurie said as she led Jamie towards the stairs.

Ghostface inwardly shrugged and continued to search the room. Then he noticed the closet door was wide open.

 _When I came in here earlier, that was closed._ Ghostface realized.

He approached the closet and looked inside.

All he saw were clothes.

Ghostface was about to turn and leave, but then he noticed something.

His mask and robe were gone.

 _This night is getting more mysterious by the minute._ Ghostface thought as he searched the closet. No sign of his lover or his killer attire.

He checked every room upstairs.

Nothing.

He went downstairs and nearly crashed into Laurie and Jamie.

"He's not down here," Laurie said, worriedly.

"He's not upstairs, either. But that's not all. My mask and robe are missing."

"This is so weird. Where could he be?"

Suddenly piano notes were heard. But not just ANY piano notes.

The _Halloween_ theme song.

Laurie and Jamie looked around.

"Where is that coming from?" Laurie asked.

"Oh," Ghostface said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's my phone. This is what I hear whenever Michael calls." Then he realized what he had just said. "Wait, Michael's calling! We can find out where he is!" he said excitedly.

"Go on! Answer it!" Laurie said with equal enthusiasm.

Ghostface pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. "Michael, where the he-"

"Hello, Tim," said a voice on the other end, cutting him off.

Ghostface froze. He knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of the voice box.

It was the voice of another Ghostface.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun duuuuunnnnn!**_

 _ **Don't worry, I plan on uploading the next part soon!**_


	12. Two Extra Sets of Hands

_**Here's another chapter, just like I promised.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Ghostface's eyes narrowed into a glare, but he kept his voice steady. "Who is this?"

Laurie leaned in closer so she could hear.

 _"I can't answer that now."_

"Well, then when CAN you answer it?"

 _"When the time is right."_

Ghostface knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this, so he tried something different. "Where's Michael?"

 _"Oh, don't worry. He's here with me, perfectly safe."_

"I'm not entirely sure I believe that."

 _"If you don't believe me, I can prove it."_

There was a pause, but then another voice was heard.

 _"Ghostie...?"_

The voice was weak, but there was no doubt it was Michael.

"Oh my God..." Laurie quietly whimpered.

"Mikey?!" Ghostface said, a wave of relief washing over him.

Michael continued. Even though his voice was weak, the desperation in his voice was obvious. _"Ghostie, listen to me. Don't come looking for me, no matter wha-"_

He got caught off by what sounded like a thump. _"Agh!"_

Ghostface clenched his teeth. "I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" he yelled into the phone.

 _"I'd like to see you try!"_ The person on the other end spat.

"Where the hell are you?" Ghostface demanded.

 _"The woods behind the place where you two first met."_

Ghostface took a moment to think about what he just heard. _How do they know THAT?_

"You better believe I'm on my way. And when I get there, I am going to kick. Your. ASS," Ghostface growled.

 _"I look forward to it,"_ The other Ghostface said and then hung up.

Ghostface stuck his phone back in his pocket and went upstairs. Laurie followed him and Jamie followed Laurie.

"I'm coming with you," Laurie said.

"No, it's too dangerous. Besides, someone should stay with Jamie," Ghostface said as he walked into his room.

"I'll be fine on my own for a few hours," Jamie said.

"I can handle myself," Laurie added. "I'm not letting you go with just the dogs."

"The dogs aren't coming," Ghostface said as he pulled open a drawer and pulled out his trusty buck knife.

Both dogs gave him a look.

"They're animals. I don't know what they'd do in a situation like this. I want to take any risks," he explained as he shut the drawer and straightened himself. He slid th knife into his pocket.

"You're definitely NOT going alone. I'm going with you," Laurie said, stubbornly.

But Ghostface was just as stubborn. "No. Unlike me, you can be killed as easily as the next person. Again, I don't want to take any risks. Stay. Here."

"But you can't go alone," Laurie said, caving.

"I know," Ghostface said with a smirk. "I have an idea." With that, he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

Instead of "Hey, Ghostface" or something along those lines, Ghostface got greeted with this -

 _"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!"_

"Yes. Where you are, it is only eleven o' clock."

 _"Exactly! We had a tough day and we're tired. Damn teenagers!"_

"Well, sleep is going to have to wait. I need you to come to Haddonfield. Quickly."

Freddy's anger immediately got replaced with alertness. _"Why? What's wrong?"_

"Michael got kidnapped and-"

 _"Woah, woah, woah. Michael got WHAT?"_ Freddy said in disbelief.

"You heard me."

 _"I don't believe that. How do you capture the Boogeyman?"_

"I'm not sure, but we need to act quickly."

Another voice was heard on the other end.

 _"Wait, Freddy, did I just hear you correctly?"_

 _"Unfortunately, yes. Ghostface wants our help."_

 _"Well then, I'm in."_

 _"But we can't just leave! What about Bryce? What about Ember and Pamela?"_

Before Jason could answer, Ghostface spoke up. "Take Bryce with you. Laurie is staying behind with Jamie, Spirit, and Dagger. The five of them can hang out together. As for Pamela and Ember, they can stay behind. They're animals. They'll be fine on their own for a bit."

 _"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Meet you in the dream world?"_

"Meet you in the dream world," Ghostface confirmed and hung up. Then he went to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. Ghostface took a couple out and put the bottle back in the cabinet. He then went to his room and laid down on the bed. Before he took the pills, he turned to Laurie. "Stay close by. When you hear me say so, wake me up," he instructed.

Laurie nodded.

Ghostface nodded in return and took the pills. The effects kicked in quickly and Ghostface let the drowsiness take him over.

When Ghostface opened his eyes, he was in a boiler room illuminated by red lights. _Welp, I'm the right place._ He wandered around for a bit. "Freddy! Jason! I'm here!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him and he spun around.

Two figures were walking toward him. One was tall and muscular and the other was short and wearing a fedora, his claws glinted a little. The taller figure was holding something. Ghostface immediately recognized them as Freddy and Jason. He ran towards them. The thing Jason was holding turned out to be Bryce. The two-year-old had brown hair like Freddy once had and emerald green eyes like Jason. He looked like he was half-awake.

"Hi, Uncle Ghostface," Bryce said sleepily.

"Hey, Bryce," Ghostface said and gently ruffled his hair.

"'Sup, brother?" Freddy said and he lifted his hand.

Ghostface high-fived him. "Nothing much, except we have a rescue mission to go through."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jason said. He shifted Bryce into one arm and offered Ghostface his now free hand.

Ghostface took it and with his other hand, he grabbed Freddy's. He looked up at the boiler room ceiling. "Okay, Laurie. Wake me up!"

Ghostface felt as though someone was shaking his shoulders and he felt himself open his eyes. He was back in his room. Freddy, Jason, and Bryce were at the side of his bed.

Ghostface sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. "You guys ready?"

"Just one second," Jason handed Bryce to Laurie.

"Please take care of him," Freddy pleaded.

"Don't worry. I assure you he is in good hands," Laurie promised.

"Okay," Freddy said. Then he turned his attention to Bryce. "Be good for your Auntie Laurie. We promise we'll be back as soon as we can." With that, he kissed Bryce's forehead.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy," Bryce said, sounding a little sad.

"See you soon, my little killer," Jason said.

"Good luck. Please bring back my brother," Laurie said.

"We will, I promise," Ghostface said.

The three of them walked out of the house and towards the dog park where Michael and Ghostface had first met.

After a while, they reached the park and ventured into the woods. Ghostface didn't know where in the woods the other Ghostface and Michael were. He didn't have to wonder long.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar glimmer of white. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Then, he spun on his heels and ran towards the white he saw.

Jason pulled his machete from his belt and ran after Ghostface with Freddy at his side.

Ghostface was right.

Michael was tied to a tree with what had to have been the heaviest looking chains Ghostface had ever seen. The chains were the only thing keeping him in a standing position. He was still weak from the Thorazine, but he was conscious.

Standing next to the tree was the other Ghostface, still in full costume.

"Ghostie, I told you not to come!" Michael said.

The other Ghostface held Michael's knife up to his neck. Michael immediately shut up.

Freddy and Jason caught up. They glared at the second Ghostface with all the hate they could muster up.

"Okay. As you can see, I came and I brought back up. So just let him go and we'll leave you alone," Ghostface said, as steadily as he could.

The other Ghostface lowered the knife and snapped their fingers.

Freddy and Jason felt something poke them in the back of their heads. They slowly turned around and saw Collin and another woman pointing pistols directly at their heads.

Collin had his pistol pointed at Jason.

The woman was pointing her pistol at Freddy. She was someone none of them had ever seen before. She had long dark red hair that was slightly wavy. She was also wearing a black T-shirt and ripped black jeans. She also wore high heeled black leather boots.

Ghostface turned around gasped when he saw Collin. He let out another gasp when he felt something sharp poke his back. Ghostface turned his head and glared at the second Ghostface who had the knife pointed at his back.

Despite the fact that he was still weak, Michael was trying to wriggle out of the chains.

Ghostface glared at the other one and tightened his grip on his knife. "Who the hell ARE you? Why are you doing this?"

Without lowering the knife, the second Ghostface grabbed the mask and pulled it off.

When Ghostface saw their face, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 ** _I had two choices. One was to reveal who it was and just have you wait until the next chapter for an explanation or I could just reveal everything in the next chapter. I decided to do it this way._**


	13. Explanations

_**13th chapter. Ki ki ki. Ma ma ma. LOL**_

 _ **Anyway, it's time for questions to be answered. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**_

* * *

Ghostface gawked at the unmasked person in front of him. _"Sydney?"_ he choked out.

Yes, the person in front of him is Sydney Prescott.

Jason, Freddy, and Michael stiffened with shock.

"Oh, my God. I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Ghostface growled.

"But you didn't," Sydney shot back.

"Why?" Ghostface demanded.

"Well, at first I was perfectly fine with letting you go," Sydney started explaining. "but then I started to get a little restless at night. All the previous Ghostfaces got taken out and I knew I'd be safe once they died. At least, for a brief period of time. The fact that you escaped with your life made me feel weird. When the police told me that you escaped them, I knew you were still out there and that you could come back again at any time. It became harder to sleep at night. I kept fearing your return. When you didn't, I started to relax a little.

"But then I got a phone call. I didn't recognize the number. I was hesitant to answer it, fearing it was you. But the number didn't match yours. So I answered it. But I still braced myself, just in case. It wasn't you. In fact, I didn't recognize the voice at all. They asked if I was Sydney and I told them I was. Then they asked if I wanted an opportunity to bring you to justice. I wasn't sure if it was a trap or something like that, but then they continued. They said that you teamed up with Michael. They said they wanted to bring Michael to justice and that they wanted my help. In exchange for my help, they'd help me bring you to justice. So I agreed. I packed my bags and traveled here. You didn't know it, but I was hiding in your yards and on your roof. I watched every move you made and filled in the boss. In fact, he sent Collin to see exactly HOW devoted you two are. And you two are as devoted to each other as we had feared. Now we are going to do what we plan on doing," Sydney said.

Ghostface turned to Collin. "You were IN on this?"

Collin nodded. "Yep. By the way, I was actually disgusted to kiss you. I wasn't sure if it was because you are a psychopath, or because I'm straight. Probably both."

Ghostface turned to the woman. "And who are you?"

"I'm Mia. Collin's girlfriend."

"What are your motives?" Ghostface demanded. "Sid's got one."

"The boss is my best friend," Collin explained.

"And I wanted to support my boyfriend. I know a fair amount about Michael and all his sins, so I figured I'd help bring him to an end," Mia explained.

"And the fact that you brought the Springwood Slasher and the Camp Blood Killer with you is quite possibly a bonus," Sidney said.

Freddy scoffed. "And just HOW do you plan n bringing us down?"

"Trust me. We have our ways," Sydney said.

"One more thing. Who is your boss? We've heard a fair amount about them. Who are they?" Ghostface asked.

Sydney turned to a tree. "I think it's time to reveal yourself."

A man stepped out from behind it. None of the slashers recognized him. However, Michael somewhat recognized his build. He was blond with brown eyes. He wore a khaki colored trench coat, a white T-shirt, and khaki pants. His shoes were black. "My name is Daniel," he said. "Daniel Loomis."

"LOOMIS?" Michael gasped in pure shock.

Daniel nodded. "You knew my grandfather all too well."

"Knew? Grandfather? What the hell?" Michael sputtered.

"Yes. Sam Loomis was my grandfather," Daniel said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Freddy coughed. "Great-grandfather," he said quickly before coughing again.

Daniel shot Freddy a dirty look.

Ghostface turned to Freddy. "Dude. Now is not the time."

Freddy shrugged. "Sorry. I never pass up an opportunity to make a joke."

Ghostface turned back to Daniel. "Ignore him. Anyway, continue."

"Well, all the stories my grandfather told me as a kid were stories about Michael and how Michael became his purpose in life. Of course, he phrased the stories in such a way that it wouldn't scare me, but I still got the basic idea. After Michael changed on his own, my grandfather kind of snapped. His new goal in life had solved itself. He wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. So do you know what he did?" Daniel explained.

Michael bit his bottom lip, dreading the answer. "I have a hunch," he said.

"He grabbed a kitchen knife," Daniel continued. He took the knife away from Sydney and held it up. "Just like this one. He took a deep breath and stabbed himself right in the heart!" Daniel's eyes started to well with tears. He turned to Michael, his eyes blazing with pain and anger. "Because of you."

This angered Michael. "No! I refuse to believe that it was my fault! That was his decision!"

"He made that decision because of you! I was so enraged and grief-stricken! All of this is my revenge! By the time the night is over, there will be justice!" Daniel yelled. The tears were flowing now and the anger was stronger.

"You're crazy! And that's coming from me!" Michael shouted. At this point, the Thorazine had mostly worn off.

Daniel scoffed. "Call me what you want. Now I'm gonna do what I wanted to do for years," Daniel said. He handed the knife back to Sydney. "Just keep him back," he murmured in her ear, referring to Ghostface.

Sydney took the knife from Daniel and nodded.

Daniel reached into his trench coat and pulled out a dagger. The handle was engraved. It said "Loomis." He gripped it and started walking towards Michael. Michael's eyes widened and frantically started struggling against the chains.

Ghostface started to run after Daniel, but Sydney held the knife up to his neck. Ghostface knew better than to keep going.

Freddy and Jason started to take a step forward, but when they felt Collin and Mia's pistols poke their heads again, they froze.

Ghostface never felt more terrified in his life. All he could do was watch helplessly as Daniel menacingly approached Michael, who at the moment was equally helpless.

When Daniel approached Michael, he raised the dagger. Michael stopped struggling. He figured there was no point. If he was going to die, he wanted to die with dignity. He glared at Daniel, daring not to blink. He kept himself steady and braced himself for the stabbing pain.

Keeping the dagger raised, Daniel took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "This is for you, Grandfather." Then he swiftly brought the dagger down.

* * *

 ** _Bam! How many of you saw that coming? Also, I plan on posting the next chapter at some point next week. Stay tuned!_**


	14. The First Battle

_**All right. Time to see if everyone makes it out alive or not.**_

 _ **WARNING: Kind of long chapter ahead of you. There is a ton of action and violence in it along with a lot of blood, so get ready!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

"This is for you, Grandfather."

 _No way. Not on MY watch._ Ghostface thought. In one motion, he grabbed Sydney's wrist with one hand, controlling it, and yanked her to the side. With his other hand, he threw his knife.

It lodged itself into Daniel's back. Daniel screamed, lurched forward a bit and it threw off his aim. He ended up stabbing the tree next to Michael's head.

Ghostface smiled to himself. But his smile didn't last long. Sydney jerked her wrist over his thumb, breaking the grip. Then she lashed the knife towards his chest. Ghostface noticed and moved to the side, but he wasn't quick enough. The knife dug into his left shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"GHOSTIE!" Michael shouted as loud as the Thorazine allowed him.

Sydney pulled the knife out of Ghostface and blood started pouring from the wound.

Then everything happened at once.

Sydney went for another attack, but Ghostface grabbed her wrist. He lifted one foot, hooked it behind her knee and pulled. Sydney landed on the ground and Ghostface quickly got on top of her. He immediately tried to remove the knife from her hands, but it was clear she refused to give it up any time soon.

Sydney shot her hips straight up, tipping Ghostface over. They rolled over so that now Sydney was on top. The two of them continued to struggle.

Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother in danger. Then his eyes narrowed into a glare. Quickly, he turned around and stabbed Mia's wrist with his glove. She screamed as her arm was completely pushed to the side. She pulled the trigger, but it missed Freddy completely. Blood spurted from her wrist.

"MIA!" Collin yelled. He pulled his gun away from Jason and pointed it at Freddy. Freddy didn't notice, but Jason did. Gripping his machete, he turned around and swung it down, chopping Collin's hand clean off. Blood flowed from the stub as Collin screamed, but Jason was a moment too late. Collin had pulled the trigger, but getting his hand chopped off threw off his aim. The bullet struck Freddy in his right shoulder blade.

Enraged, Freddy yanked his claws out of Mia's wrist and charged at Collin. Collin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a knife and ran towards Freddy. The two of them collided and started wrestling and stabbing at each other.

Mia ran toward their skirmish. She was going to use the gun but then realized that because of the way Freddy and Collin were fighting, there was a chance of her accidentally shooting Collin. So she pocketed it and pulled out a knife of her own.

Freddy didn't care. If he had to fight both of them, then so be it.

Jason stepped forward to help him out, but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Daniel was struggling to pull Ghostface's knife out of his back. Eventually, he got a grip on the handle and did so. Tossing the Buck 120 knife aside, he straightened himself up and readied the dagger.

Jason didn't hesitate. He sprinted toward Daniel. Once he reached the tree, he grabbed Daniel and threw him into another tree.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. "Jason, help me out of these chains. I got drugged with Thorazine. It's still in effect, so I'm too weak to break them myself."

Jason didn't need to be told twice. He got a grip on the chains and gave them a firm yank. They snapped as though they were made of rubber.

Michael brushed the chains off of him and then started struggling to balance himself. He quickly did, but he still felt a little weak in the knees. Still, he was going to try and fight it and join this battle. He reached down and picked up Ghostface's knife. He knew his lover was going to need it.

Jason charged toward Freddy, Collin, and Mia again and Michael raced towards Sydney and Ghostface.

Collin was holding Freddy down while Mia stabbed him. Or at least she tried to. Freddy kept using his feet to block her blows. Jason grabbed Collin and pulled him away from Freddy. This distracted Mia for a moment, but it was just what Freddy needed. He launched his feet into Mia's face, sending her backward. Then he stood up and braced himself to continue the fight.

Mia regripped the knife and ran towards Freddy. Freddy flashed his claws and the two of them started wrestling and stabbing at each other.

Jason turned to Collin, his eyes filled with anger. He swung his machete at Collin, but Collin was dodging the blows with ease. Collin tried to get close enough to stab Jason, but his machete didn't allow it.

Meanwhile, Sydney still had Ghostface pinned. She was still struggling to stab him again, but Ghostface had firm grips on her wrists, preventing it. Michael ran up to them. He grabbed the back of Ghostface's robe and used it to pull Sydney off of him (Yes, she was still wearing the robe.) and shoved her to the ground. "I'll take this," he took his knife back from her. "Oh, and Ghostie? I got this for you," Michael added as he gave Ghostface his knife.

"Thanks," Ghostface said as he took his knife back.

Michael, who still had a grip on Sydney, gestured to her. "She's your victim. Would you be willing to do the honors?"

Ghostface spotted his mask that was still lying on the ground from when Sydney revealed herself. He scooped it up and put it on. "With pleasure," he said, the voice box changing his voice to the iconic voice of every Ghostface.

He started forward, but then he spotted something that made him freeze. "Mikey! Mikey, look out!"

Too late.

Michael felt something stab him in the side. He yelped and looked down. He expected to see that Sydney had a second weapon on her, but it turned out that wasn't the case.

Daniel had regained consciousness from being thrown into a tree and had driven the dagger into Michael's side.

Enraged, Michael shoved Sydney towards Ghostface and turned to face Daniel.

Ghostface and Sydney immediately got into a scuffle while Michael and Daniel charged at each other. Despite the fact there was still Thorazine in his system, Michael had enough strength to dominate Daniel. He pinned his new enemy to the ground and raised his knife. He knew he swore that he'd never kill again, but he knew it was either he killed Daniel, or Daniel killed him. So this time he was willing to make an exception.

But before Michael could bring the knife down, Daniel let out a yell. "RETREAT! EVERYONE BACK TO BASE!"

Everyone froze and looked at Daniel.

Mia was the first to move. She pulled away from Freddy and sprinted into the woods. Collin followed in pursuit.

Michael hesitated, but then let Daniel up. "I'm letting you go this time. But I'm doing this in hope that I'll never see your stupid face again," Michael growled.

Daniel glared at him. "Trust me. This is far from over." Before Michael could say anything, he ran into the woods after Collin and Mia.

Michael turned to Ghostface and Sydney. "Let her go."

"W-what?" Ghostface stammered.

"You heard me. They retreated. Let her go."

Ghostface hesitated, but he knew Michael was right. He let Sydney up. "Umm ... Sid? Before you go, can I have my robe back?" he asked.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. It was Daniel's idea," Sydney explained as she pulled off the robe and handed it to him. Underneath she had on a long-sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants.

"Next time, I will kill you. I promise you that," Ghostface warned.

"Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," Sydney fired back. With that, she followed her group into the woods.

Ghostface and Michael turned to each other. They ran to each other and hugged. Ghostface buried his head into Michael's chest and Michael buried his nose into Ghostface's neck. They both started sobbing.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ghostface said between sobs.

"I mean I've been better, but I'm just happy you made it out alive," Michael responded.

They lifted their heads. Ghostface pulled off his mask. They kissed each other passionately. After a while, they parted.

"Ahem!"

Ghostface and Michael turned to see Freddy and Jason watching them. They were covered in cuts and stab wounds.

"Oh, you saw all that?" Michael asked with a sheepish chuckle.

"We did, but it's cool. I ship it!" Jason said, clearly fanboying a bit.

"It is sweet and all, but can we go now?" Freddy asked. "I had enough adventure for one day."

"Yeah. Let's get back to the house and treat these wounds," Michael said, eying the giant stab wound on Ghostface's shoulder.

"I'm down," Ghostface agreed, looking at the gash on Michael's side. He also looked at Michael's eyes, which were still bloodshot and had dark circles due to lack of sleep. "We should also get a good night's sleep."

Michael nodded.

With that, the four of them trudged back to the Myers' house.

* * *

 ** _**wipes forehead** Whew! Man, you would not believe how hard I thought about how this chapter was going to play out followed by me actually writing it. Anyway, until next time, lovelies!_**


	15. Recovery

_**Here's another chapter. This one also might be the last one for a while. I'm going to go on a hiatus soon, but I promise I will be back ASAP.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter's kind of long, so get ready.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Back at the Myers' home, Laurie, Jamie, and Bryce were cuddled on the couch. Spirit and Dagger were cuddling with each other in front of the couch. But from the look in their eyes, it was obvious they missed their owners. Laurie had put in _WALL-E_ , hoping it would distract the kids, but it didn't do much good. Every five minutes or so, one of the kids would ask when they were coming back. Laurie would answer with "I don't know. Hopefully, they'll be back soon." But the truth was, after a while, she started to wonder if they ever WOULD come back. _No._ She told herself. _Don't think like that, Laurie. They'll come back. They're close to impossible to kill. It will just take time._ She was right to think like that.

Suddenly, Spirit and Dagger's heads shot up and they turned to the doorway. Their tails started thumping the floor.

Laurie noticed this and grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She listened closely.

"Mom? Mommy, what is it?" Jamie asked.

Laurie held up her pointer finger and Jamie fell silent. She listened, too.

Bryce looked at his aunt and cousin and listened carefully, as well.

Then they heard them talking, but they couldn't make out what they were saying. Still, it was great to hear the sounds of their voices.

Laurie let out a sigh of relief.

The second Michael opened the door, Spirit and Dagger raced to the door, their tails wagging so fast, they were blurs.

The four slashers worked their way into the room. Ghostface knelt down and started petting Spirit. Michael did the same with Dagger.

"Uncle Michael! Uncle Ghost! Uncle Freddy! Uncle Jason!" Jamie shouted as she stood up. She ran over to the group.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Ghostface! Uncle Michael!" Bryce shouted as he climbed off the couch and toddled over.

Michael pulled his attention away from Dagger and turned to Jamie. He grinned broadly and opened up his arms. Jamie dove into them. She wrapped her arms tightly around Michael, who eagerly hugged back.

"I missed you so much! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Jamie, listen to me, honey. You have to work really, really hard to kill me. It is next to impossible. Of course, I'm okay." Michael said.

"I know. But I was still worried."

"Well, I appreciate that."

Meanwhile, Bryce, Freddy, and Jason were on the floor in a group hug, crying.

"I missed you so much, my little killer," Jason sobbed.

"I missed you, Daddy!" Bryce sobbed. "Never leave me again!"

"Oh, Bryce. Unfortunately, we can't promise that. But we promise that we will ALWAYS come back for you!" Freddy responded.

"Promise?" Bryce sniffled.

"Promise," Freddy said.

Bryce looked at Freddy and Jason closely. "Mommy, Daddy! You're hurt!"

"I know, honey, I know. We're okay, though! We'll be just fine," Jason said.

Laurie wiped tears from eyes as she bent down to hug Michael. "I'm so glad you're all okay." She looked closely at their wounds. "Well, mostly okay. What happened?"

Michael, Ghostface, Freddy, and Jason explained everything that happened. Laurie was in absolute shock. Jamie hugged her uncle in an attempt to comfort him.

"That bastard," Laurie said once they finished.

"The worst part is that it's not over. We're going to face them again, I can feel it," Michael said.

Laurie took another look at their wounds "Well, let's worry about that later. In the meantime, let's get you guys patched up." With that, she stood up and went to the bathroom. A moment later, she came back with the first aid kit. She set it on the floor. "Knock yourselves out. If you need assistance, let me know."

Freddy spoke up. "Actually, yeah, I need assistance. Can you remove a bullet in the back of my shoulder?"

"Why can't _I_ do that?" Jason asked.

Freddy shook his head. "Uh-uh. You focus on you're own wounds."

Jason sighed in defeat. "Yes, dear."

The four of them sat down and gathered around the first aid kit.

Michael turned to Jamie. "Could you take Bryce up to your room? I don't want you to see things you can never unsee."

Jamie nodded and she led Bryce up the stairs.

For the first time in a long time, Michael unzipped his mechanic's suit and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"Holy crap! Have you not been eating? You're so thin!" Jason noticed.

Michael fell silent.

Ghostface noticed this and leaned into Michael. "Should I tell them?" he asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Are you?"

Michael shook his head again.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Ghostface told Jason.

Jason shrugged and he took off his shirt. Freddy noticed and started to drool a little. "Okay. I won't push any further," Jason said. Then he turned Freddy. "Wipe your chin."

"Oh. Sorry," Freddy said and he ran his hand over his chin, wiping off the saliva.

Michael pulled down his mechanic's suit until it revealed the stab wound in his side. He dug through the first kit and pulled out a needle and thread.

Ghostface's eyes grew wide. "Are you seriously...?"

Michael nodded. Using some rubbing alcohol, he disinfected the needle and threaded it. Then he started stitching the wound. As he did this, he would let out a little grunt of pain. Ghostface watched in amazement. The stitches looked perfect. Eventually, Michael did the last stitch and broke the thread. Then he pulled his suit back on. He turned to Ghostface. "Want me to do your shoulder?"

Ghostface looked at the wound and nodded. Then he pulled off his shirt. He had several bruises up and down his body mixed with some shallow cuts, but the most severe one was his shoulder wound.

Michael disinfected the needle, rethreaded it, and got to work. Ghostface would hiss a little with each stitch, but he let Michael do his thing. When he finished, it looked as though it was done by a professional.

"How do you do this so well?" Ghostface asked.

"Practice," Michael said. "Some wounds I faced had to be dealt with that way."

Meanwhile, Jason was using hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball to disinfect his cuts and scratches that covered his upper torso. Even though he had instant healing abilities, he just wanted to try it, just to see what it was like. He barely felt the stings.

He also watched Laurie with a pair of tongs. Freddy had his shirt off and he had his back to her. Like Jason, he was covered in cuts and scratches, but he planned on going into the dream world later and heal them there. The most severe wound was the bullet wound, which had to get removed before he could heal it.

"Ready?" Laurie asked.

"Yep," Freddy said.

Laurie disinfected the tongs and then carefully pushed them into the wound.

Freddy let out a slight hiss.

Laurie got a grip on the bullet. She tightened her grip even more once she did and pulled carefully, but firmly. Freddy clenched his teeth. After a bit of pulling, she managed to get the bullet out. She held it out for Freddy to see.

"Good thing the bullet stayed in one piece," Freddy said. He looked around. "Can someone go to bed so I can get into the dream world and heal the rest of these?"

Jason, who gave up on the disinfectants and just used his healing abilities to heal the rest of his wounds, said "Yeah. But I can't just fall asleep on command."

"We have sleeping pills. And they take effect instantly," Laurie offered.

"That'll work," Jason said.

Laurie nodded and went to the upstairs bathroom.

Meanwhile, Michael had just finished up helping Ghostface with the rest of his wounds. Once finished, Ghostface pulled his shirt back on. Then he climbed into Michael's lap and straddled it. He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck.

Michael's eyes widened a little in confusion. "G-Ghost? W-What are you do-"

Ghostface cut him off with a passionate kiss.

At first, Michael was surprised by this, but then he sank into the kiss.

Little did they know, Jason saw this. He whipped out his phone, snapped a picture and made it his lock screen. He showed it to Freddy, who quietly snickered.

After a bit, Michael and Ghostface parted for air.

"So what was that for?" Michael asked. "Not that I didn't like it, or anything."

"It's my way of telling you I am NEVER leaving your side again. Not ever. I nearly lost you tonight and it was terrifying. I don't want to go through it again," Ghostface explained.

"Oh, Ghostie. It's not your job to protect me. Once I get my strength back, I'll be able to defend myself properly again."

"I know. But until then, I'm not leaving your side."

"I'm okay with that."

Ghostface smiled and they kissed again.

Jason stifled an "Awww!"

"Can you send me the pic you got?" Freddy whispered.

Jason nodded, tapped a couple of button on his phone, and then Freddy's phone chimed. He downloaded the picture and made it his lock screen as well. Freddy showed this to Jason and they both snickered a little.

This time, Ghostface noticed. "What are you two giggling about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. Just our new lock screens," Freddy responded, avoiding eye contact.

Ghostface got off of Michael and went over to see. He took one look and his eyes grew wide and his face turned red. "You got that?!"

This time Jason avoided eye contact. "Maaaaaybeeeeeee."

"What is it?" Michael asked as he made his way over, even though he had a hunch.

Jason showed him his phone.

"Awww! We actually look pretty cute! Except I look like a mess. Whatever. Could you send it to us?"

"Sure!" Jason said and he tapped away.

Once that was done, Laurie put the first aid kit back and Freddy and Michael went upstairs to get Bryce and Jamie.

"Would you three like to stay the night?" Laurie offered.

"We appreciate the offer, but no. I think we've been away from home long enough," Freddy responded.

"Fair enough," Michael said. "How do you plan on getting home?"

"Well, we could visit Ember and Pamela in the dream world," Jason suggested.

"That'll work," Freddy agreed.

"I want to hit the hay soon, so you can use my dream to get into the dream world," Michael offered.

"Thanks!" Jason said.

With that, Michael, Ghostface, Freddy, Bryce, Jason, Spirit, and Dagger went upstairs to their room.

Michael and Ghostface got ready for bed. Michael took the shower for the first time in what felt like an eternity. When he was done, he and Ghostface curled up together in the bed. Dagger and Spirit cuddled up together at the foot of their bed. Soon they were asleep.

In their dream, they were in a boiler room. Soon, Freddy, Jason, and Bryce appeared.

"All we have to do now is figure out where Ember and Pamela are," Jason said.

Freddy looked as though he were concentrating. Finally, he said "I know where they are. This way." He led them through the boiler and eventually they found the yellowish-orange tabby and the gray wolf.

Freddy started stroking Ember. The tabby purred. Jason was scratching Pamela behind the ears and she thumped her tail on the ground. Spirit and Dagger started sniffing at the other animals, who eagerly began to sniff back.

After their little reunion, they stood up and straightened themselves.

"So I guess this is good-bye for now?" Ghostface asked.

"Yep. We'll see you guys around," Freddy said.

"If you ever need us, let us know," Jason said.

"We will. If you ever need anything, you can turn to us as well," Michael said.

"We will," Jason promised.

Pamela and Ember started to stir. Jason, Freddy, and Bryce held each other and the pets close and the five of them disappeared from the dream world.

The rest of the night was peaceful.

Even though Michael and Ghostface were aware that the threat was still existent, they slept soundly in each other's arms. Michael slept well for the first time in a long time and it felt awesome.

Life for them had returned to normal. Mostly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in at a small house on the other side of Haddonfield, Daniel was pacing around the room.

Sydney, Mia, and Collin were sitting on the floor, tending to their wounds. Mia had stitches in her wrist and her scratches were disinfected. Sydney had wrapped up with her scratches and was now helping Mia wrapping Collin's stub where his hand once was.

Sydney watched Daniel pace. "What are you thinking?" she finally asked.

"I'm thinking about our next attack," Daniel responded.

Mia shrugged. "The answer will present itself to you when the time is right."

Collin nodded in agreement.

Sydney stood up and sat down on the couch. She was thinking about the fight she just went through. She thought about the compassion Ghostface and Michael showed for each other. _It's pretty clear they both changed their lifestyles. Maybe we're wrong to do this. I should say something but ... how would Daniel react? Probably not in a good way. I don't think I want a part of this anymore. I need to figure something out._

And figuring something out was just what she planned on doing.

* * *

 ** _Oh, man! It's finally done! Normally a chapter this long would be split into two parts, but I wasn't sure where to split this chapter, so I decided to just make this one long chapter._**

 ** _Like I said, I'm going on hiatus soon, but this fic will continue when I get back. I don't know when that will be, but I promise I will get back soon._**


	16. A New Normal

_**I know, I know, it's been a while! I am SO sorry! But now the story is BACK! So let's do this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: **insert credits here because I am lazy and you know who I own and who I don't at this point****_

* * *

A week had passed since Daniel had attacked. Everything was going quite smoothly. There was no sign of the deranged grandson of Loomis. There was also no sign of Collin, Mia, or Sydney.

As much as that is good news, Michael and Ghostface knew they still had to keep their guard up and be prepared to face them down if need be.

Meanwhile, though, Michael was fairing pretty well. Little by little, he was re-gaining weight and he was sleeping more. He hung his mechanic's suit and continued to wear casual clothing.

They wounds they had received were also healing nicely. Michael was able to remove the stitches after a few days. They were most likely going to scar, but they both already have plenty of scars from the past. So what's a few more? It won't make a difference.

But they both knew one thing was certain.

The amount of time they had to recover was the same amount of time the enemy had. It wouldn't be long before they were both fit again. Odds were, as soon as they were fully recovered, there was going to be another attack of sorts.

Michael was thinking about this during dinner one night. He silently poked his food, lost in thought.

Ghostface noticed this. "You okay, babe?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about them again. I can't help but feel like that night was only the beginning."

"I know you do. I feel that way, too," Ghostface agreed.

"Well, I was thinking that whenever they do attack, we should be more prepared than we were last time."

"Last time, they had the element of surprise on their side," Laurie pointed out.

"True. This time, we're expecting them. That will definitely help us out. But it isn't enough. I think I need to start polishing my combat skills. They're pretty rusty."

"I probably should, too. I've trained myself so that I could take out Sydney, but it wasn't enough. Guess I need more training," Ghostface said.

"Okay if I join you? If there's a way for me to help, I want to be able to," Laurie said.

"Sure. We could use all the help we can get," Michael said.

"I wanna learn to fight!" Jamie piped up.

Michael chuckled. "That's very sweet of you, Jamie. But I don't want to risk you getting hurt. When they attack again, I want you to hide yourself and stay away from the chaos. Don't come out of hiding until we say so. Understand?"

Jamie sighed. "Yes, Uncle Michael."

"You know, can still train with us. If they do find you, I want you to be able to defend yourself."

Jamie smiled. "Really? You mean it?"

"I mean it!"

"Cool! When do we start?"

"We can start tonight in the dream world. We'll see if Freddy can whip something up that will help us train," Ghostface suggested.

"Good idea," Michael said.

"What about the dogs? Think we should maybe have them train as well? They can probably help," Ghostface said.

"Well, Dagger was was a former police dog. I know he has the skill set. Maybe we should help him get back into fighting the enemy. What about Spirit?"

"She was protective of me. She protected me from my old man. With a bit of training, she'd make an excellent fighter, I think," Ghostface said.

"It's settled then."

"I'll give Freddy a call and see what he says," Ghostface said, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, pressed Freddy's number, put his phone on speaker, and then set it down on the table.

A few moments passed. Then Freddy picked up. "Hey, bro! What's up? How's everything?"

"Everything's going great. We're recovering pretty well. What about you guys?"

"Everything is great here."

"That's good," Ghostface said. He cleared his throat. "Listen, is it possible we could ask for a favor?"

"Of course."

"We're convinced that that night was only the beginning and we want to start training to prepare ourselves for next time," Ghostface explained. "Is it possible we could train in the dream world? I think it will help us immensely."

"That sounds like a good idea. Okay if Jase and I train with you? We should probably get back into shape ourselves," Freddy said.

"Of course you guys can! We can use all the help we can get. In fact, I advise you also try to train Ember and Pamela," Ghostface said.

"That's probably a good idea," Freddy agreed.

"All right then. Meet you in the dream world tonight?"

"Meet you in the dream world tonight."

"Hey. Thanks for doing this, Fred. We owe you one big time," Michael said.

"Don't mention it. Anything for family," Freddy said. "Well, the important family members," he added with a chuckle.

Ghostface chuckled as well. "Hell yeah. Couldn't agree more."

"See you guys tonight."

"See you tonight."

And with that, Ghostface hung up.

 _Crystal Lake_

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"Tim. Get yourself ready. Tonight, we train and get our asses in shape."

"Really?"

"Yes. Those little twerps from that night might attack again. I want us to be ready so we can help them," Freddy explained.

"All right. I'm down. I probably should in general, anyway. I feel like I'm losing my touch. Teenagers seem to be more of a challenge to kill these days," Jason said, giving his gut a poke.

Freddy chuckled and looked at his own. "Same here."

The two psychos chuckled.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're not fat," Bryce chirped.

"Thanks, kiddo," Jason said, ruffling his hair, causing the toddler to giggle.

* * *

 ** _Whew! Done! Sorry this chapter is kind of filler. I feel like I should add something before we advance to some more plot. Anyway, it's great to be back. Until next time. So long!_**


	17. The Training Begins

_**I was originally going to have this up over the weekend, but my lazy ass said "Nope!"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

That night, Michael and Ghostface put on crappy clothing they could move in. Really, just a t-shirt and shorts. Michael was wearing a navy blue shirt and black shorts that had a white stripe running down each side. Ghostface was wearing a black t-shirt that said "STAB" on it in green. He was also wearing green shorts that matched the text. They crawled into their bed. Dagger and Spirit jumped up and curled up at the foot of the bed.

In Jamie's room, she threw on a pink tank top and black shorts, perfect for physical activity. She flopped on her bed and was out like a light.

Laurie put on a dark green t-shirt and black yoga pants. Then she crawled into her own bed, ready to get this training started.

At Crystal Lake, Jason and Freddy climbed into bed. Bryce jumped on and crawled in between them.

"Are we taking him with us?" Jason asked.

"I don't see why not," Freddy said.

Pamela curled up at the foot of the bed while Ember curled up on top of Freddy.

Freddy shot the yellowish-orange tabby a glare. "Really? Right there?"

Ember replied with a yawn.

Freddy sighed in annoyance and tried to focus on going to sleep. Eventually he succeeded in doing so and sleep soon overtook him. It was black for a moment. Then he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of the familiar boiler room that is the dream world.

Soon, Jason appeared next to him with Bryce in his arms. Pamela was by Jason's side. Freddy looked down and saw that Ember was rubbing against his legs.

"The others should be here soon. They just fell asleep," Freddy informed.

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell," Freddy explained.

Sure enough, as though right on cue, Michael, Ghostface, Laurie, Jamie, Spirit, and Dagger appeared.

"Let's get started," Freddy said. He gave his hand a little wave. The boiler room started to change. Soon, it took the appearance of a gym complete with different mats, pads, and wrestling dummies. There was also a shelf with an assort of weapons.

"Let's do this!" Ghostface cheered.

The group started off by jogging laps around the gym and stretching to get warmed up. The animals, curious of what they were doing, tried their best to imitate the stretches. Then they paired up and started practicing different combat skills.

Laurie started Jamie off with basic knife safety and how to properly use it.

Everyone else started training the animals, knowing that might take the longest. They came up with a list of commands so that the animals know when to strike and how to do so.

But teaching them how to fight had it's price.

"We look ridiculous," Ghostface commented.

He, Michael, Jason, and Freddy were wearing padded shirts and pants to avoid injury of their pets' claws and fangs.

"It'll be worth it, though," Michael assured.

"I'm sweating. This thing is really heavy," Jason panted.

"Oi, it's not that bad," Freddy countered.

There was nothing further to discuss, so they got to work on training.

Dagger, formerly being a police dog, was a natural. He launched himself onto Michael's back once given the command and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Spirit, Pamela, and Ember caught on quickly with Daggers movements and were able to imitate them with ease. Ember put his own little twist by working more with his claws than his fangs.

Once they were convinced the animals got the basics down, they paired up and got to work on their own.

Dagger and Spirit got into a wrestling match.

Ember practiced attacks while Pamela practiced dodging them.

Ghostface grabbed a Buck 120 hunting knife while Michael grabbed a traditional butcher knife. The two of them got to sparring with them. They figured the practice will help them sharpen their skills.

Jason grabbed a machete while Freddy adjusted his glove and they went at each other.

Jamie, meanwhile, was starting to get the hang of using a knife. There were several times Laurie had a close call.

"You're pretty good at this," Laurie complimented.

"Thanks, Mom!" Jamie said, proudly.

"She gets it from me," Michael joked.

A flash of silver appeared in front of his face.

"Focus, Mikey. Distractions are something to take into consideration for this as well," Ghostface said.

"You're right. Sorry," Michael said and refocused himself.

The training continued through the night. Everyone was trying their best and working hard. They were also working up a sweat.

After a while, Michael started to notice that everyone was getting tired.

"Hey, Ghostie, can we pause for a moment?"

"Sure," Ghostface said, lowering his knife, breathing heavily.

"I think we should all take a break for a bit," Michael announced.

"Ugh!" everyone said in unison and collapsed on the floor.

They all sat down and leaned their backs to the wall, catching their breath.

"So how's everyone feeling?" Michael eventually asked.

"Exhausted," Ghostface joked.

"Same," Freddy said.

"Hot," Jamie said as she took a gulp of water.

"Same," Jason said.

"A bit more confident in combat," Laurie said.

"Same," Michael agreed.

The animals lounged next to each other, panting. Spirit's pants seemed to be the heaviest. Dagger nudged her as if asking if she was okay. She responded my licking his cheek.

Ghostface and Michael noticed this.

"They seem to have gotten close over the months," Ghostface pointed out.

"Yes. They have," Michael agreed. He watched as Spirit continued to pant. "Think she's okay?"

"Maybe she worked harder than the others?"

"That doesn't really make sense. They were drilling the same thing. And Dagger was her partner. If that were the case, their breathing should be similar, right?"

"Well, they have slightly different builds. Maybe it's that?"

"Maybe. We should keep an eye on her, just to be sure."

"Agreed."

By the time they caught their breath, they realized it was time to be heading back.

"Thanks again for letting us use the dream world," Michael said.

"No problem. Same time tomorrow?" Freddy asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Laurie said.

And so, they left the dream world and awoke in their respected homes.

* * *

 _ **Ahhh! It's finally done! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**_


End file.
